


Love Never Dies... Or Does It?

by GrizzlyWaterFrame



Series: Broken And Lost [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Biblical References, Brothers, Divorce, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, Hell, Hurt/Comfort, Post season finale, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrizzlyWaterFrame/pseuds/GrizzlyWaterFrame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer and Chloe are establishing their relationship while important people from each of their pasts come up and complicate things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Talk(s)

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 is here! This is the sequel to What Do You Deserve? Part 2 is going to have a lot more fluff than Part 1. I am still really new to writing FanFics so I hope you enjoy and feel free to comment on any of my chapters with suggestions or thoughts! 
> 
> \-- Ok so I just posted this and it is posted really weirdly so this is PART 2 of the Broken and Lost series, I will try to fix it later XP.... Part 1 is called What Do You Deserve?

Tonight was Lucifer and Chloe’s first real date. However, Lucifer would have to speak to his Father first. He approached his balcony and used his wings to take flight off into Heaven.

He walked down the halls of his Father’s temple, causing the head of a few Angels to turn. No one ever thought they would see the Devil in Heaven again.

Lucifer witnessed his Father sitting in his throne conversing with a few archangels, most likely discussing the security of The Field and Hell.

“Howdy Pops!” Lucifer yelled, purposely interrupting the conversation.

“Lucifer so good to see you!” His Father yelled with a playfully joking tone while gesturing the other Archangels to leave them in private.

“Sorry if I am interrupting something important, actually no I am not that sorry about it.” 

“Lucifer we need to talk ab-” 

“Hell I know, but let me make one thing clear first Father. I still have not forgiven you for casting me off to Hell. You know all I did was question you! I am guessing you couldn’t handle the heat you selfish coward! I loved you and you left me to suffer! And now you are going to do the same damn thing but I will not go out without a fight Dad!” Lucifer yelled with actual flames rising off his hands, causing his suit to fringe.

“I know Lucifer.” 

“And anothe-.... Wait what do you mean you know?” Lucifer said in a state of shock.

“I should not have punished you so severely just for questioning me. I spent so much time focusing on being God that I forgot what I was to begin with… A Father. Your Father. So I am sorry Lucifer. That is why I am not sending you back to Hell, you will have a couple of Archangels down there that will keep control. However, they will report back to you and you can go back down to Hell whenever you want if you... want to punish a soul yourself.” 

Lucifer could hardly believe what was happening. Sure there were a lot of minor details that they needed to figure out but this was… incredible.

Lucifer knew that he still could not trust his Father. Even after this gift Lucifer still hadn't even forgiven his Father so how could he allow himself to trust him again? Not yet anyways…

“Thank you Father. This is very kind of you, I must take my leave now I have a very busy schedule.” Lucifer said as he flew back down to Earth.

He checked his watch, he had about two hours to get ready for dinner.

“Tonight has to be perfect.” Lucifer spoke to himself.

He started to play some upbeat music as he danced around his penthouse while getting ready.

After his shower he stepped out looking at his scared body once again in the mirror.

Flashbacks of his time in the cellar kept flying into his head, Lucifer fell to the floor feeling like he was about to pass out. 

How was he supposed to explain these scars to Chloe or anyone for that matter, if he couldn’t even look at them without having a panic attack?

Lucifer stood up and proceeded to put on his finest suit. He combed and gelled his hair until it looked flawless.

Finally, with a quick trim of his beard and a few spurts of cologne he was ready. He had a few extra minutes before he had to leave so he decided to give himself a pep talk in the mirror.

“Alright Lucifer, you are going to take your lady out to a fine dinner and make sure she has a great time. Remember to limit your sexual remarks and do not flirt with the waitress by accident. Now let's go blow her mind you Handsome Devil.” Lucifer spoke aloud with a grin.

He hopped into his convertible and sped to Chloe’s.

\--------------------- 

Lucifer had just left her house and she would have to make a quick run by the station before she got ready for their date.

Trixie was going to go over to a friend’s house for the day and a sleepover. Chloe knew she would have to tell her about what she can and can’t say about Lucifer being The Devil. She did not want Trixie to be bullied for thinking she knew an actual Angel or Devil or well, both.

Chloe remembered how she always made Lucifer feel like a crazy person when he would claim he was the Devil. It made her feel bad but also stupid. If she looked back it made perfect sense. He had super strength, jedi mind powers, scars on his back representing where his wings had been cut off and he always acted upset when someone talked about how the Devil made them do a bad deed. There wasn’t even record of him that was older than 5 years. He would also make people go crazy after “punishing” them, like Jimmy Barnes. 

As she was driving Trixie over to her friends she knew she was going to have a long talk about Lucifer.

“So Monkey, first I want you to know that Lucifer is in fact The Devil and an Angel. We both know that but your friends and their parents may not. Remember how we thought Lucifer was crazy because he thought he was The Devil?”

“Yea, but why can’t Lucifer just show everyone his wings so then they will believe?” 

“Because Honey, we are special. Most people cannot fathom Lucifer’s Divine and not so Divine Being. It can drive some people crazy, so we can’t go around talking about it to our friends, ok?”

“Don’t worry Mommy, Lucifer’s secret is safe with me.” Trixie said as she pretend to zip her lips shut and throw away the key.

“Also, we need to talk about what you saw this morning… Lucifer and I.”

“Can Lucifer be my new dad? I love my actual dad but it would be so cool to have two dads and a mom! Imagine all the chocolate cake I could get!” 

Chloe laughed at her daughter’s excitement.

“Besides Mommy, Lucifer always smiles when he is around you so I think he likes you too.” 

“I just want to know if you would be okay if Lucifer and I…. Starting spending more time together?”

“You mean date? Mom I saw you guys kissing this morning and I am totally okay with it. He makes you more happy than daddy ever did.” 

“Ok seriously Trixie since when are you so… Mature?”

“When you are not home I watch The Bachelor.” She said with a laugh as she ran out of the car into her friend's house before she could get in trouble.

Chloe was going to have to put on that children show restriction thing on her TV.

She was on her way to work now for a couple of hours. She entered the office to many welcoming coworkers. They all knew she had endured a rough couple of months and had already felt bad from how they had treated her after the Palmedo incident.

Chloe sent them little fake smiles, and then continued to her desk. She had a new case that seemed to be hard to crack, she would ask Lucifer for help with it after dinner. 

The case was about a murder that had happened 3 years ago, but the buried skeleton had just been discovered. The coroner was able to tell that the body had been attacked before it had died, there were multiple bone fractures and by the shape of the hips they could tell it was a woman. Without being able to find out who it actually was, there was no one to question except the person who found the body which was a construction worker who had been digging up the ground for a current project.

Considering the construction worker had been living in Germany the past 10 years until recently, Chloe knew it could not have been him.

She grabbed the file after finishing up a few reports then headed back home to get ready for her date with Lucifer. 

During the drive home Chloe started to get very anxious. She had never felt this way about Dan, maybe Trixie was right. Maybe she was happier with Lucifer than she had ever been with Dan.

Also, she hadn’t really told Lucifer that she loved him back, it was probably implied by the kiss she gave him but she would tell him tonight just so he knows.

Everytime she thought about Lucifer she smiled, she couldn’t believe how much restraint he had shown when they were cuddling last night on her couch. 

“What if he tries to do anything tonight? What would she do?” Chloe thought.

She didn’t have to worry about Trix since she would be at a sleepover and if Chloe was being completely honest with herself, she really wanted to. But what if she wasn’t good enough for the man who had slept with probably hundreds of people?

Chloe brushed the thought aside because she knew that if it did happen it would be right, how could it not be since they loved each other?

She arrived at home and started to put on a short red dress and heels. It only seemed right with Lucifer being the Devil and all. Besides, when did she ever dress sexy? The last time was probably right before her and Dan got married.

Chloe teased her hair and put on a little lipstick. She then sprayed herself with a little perfume that Lucifer had bought her a while back on a case.

She heard a knock on the front door and went to answer, it was Lucifer showing up right on time in a suit that seemed to be even more sharp than his usual ones if that was even possible. His suit had a black jacket with black pants and he wore a black undershirt. All finished with a red handkerchief sticking out his front coat pocket. He held a bouquet of red roses.

“Knocking on my door instead of barging in, is this the real Lucifer?” Chloe teased as she let him in and took the flowers from his hand.

“In the flesh darling, no one could even come close to mimicking this beautiful face.” He teased back while using his hands to gesture his head.

Chloe filled a vase and put the roses in it, “These roses are beautiful Lucifer, thank you.”

“The pleasure is all mine Chloe, I must say you look absolutely stunning this evening. And do I smell the perfume I bought you 4 months ago?” He said with a genuine smile that caused butterflies in Chloe’s stomach.

“Yes it is, and you don’t look half bad yourself.” She replied as she gave him a quick kiss.

He put out his arm and Chloe attached to it as he lead them to his car.

“Where are we going?” Chloe asked

“It's a surprise.” Lucifer responded with a devilish grin.


	2. Dinner and a Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Lucifer's date continues but Lucifer is starting to panic when he comes closer to telling Chloe about his Mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I still haven't figured out the whole problem with the Part 2/Part 3 thing but just know this is Part 2! I am feeling really sick lately so this either means I will be on my computer more to write or resting in bed more, just depends how I feel. So I may skip a day this week but don't count on it :)

They drove to a famous italian restaurant that always was packed and you had to make reservations almost a year in advance, not to mention it was extremely expensive.

Of course the place was full and there was no open table in sight.

“Lucifer, I don’t think we are going to be able to get in.” Chloe whispered to him.

Lucifer laughed and suddenly a man who must have been the owner came out. 

“Hello Lucifer! It is all set up, let me take you to your table myself.” The man said with a thick Italian accent.

They followed him up a hidden set of stairs to the roof of the restaurant where there was one table for two set up, there were candles lit around to provide light. The sun hadn’t set but you could see it was beginning to fall.

“How did you manage to get this table? How do you even know the owner?” Chloe asked breathlessly.

“He owed me a favor.” Lucifer muttered.

“What did you do for him if you don't mind me asking?”

“I saved his three daughters from being kidnapped.” 

“What? Were the police involved?”

“Oh of course not, they were going to be kidnapped by his wife and taken back to Italy but you see the wife was abusive and had a lot of connections which would have let her take them without anyone in the police department to stop her.” 

“Why did you save them? Sex with three ladies I presume?” Chloe asked teasingly but also with a seriousness in her voice.

“I am pretty sure I would be arrested if I had sex with three 5 year olds.” Lucifer replied with a chuckle.

“You mean to tell me that you saved three 5 year olds even though you hate children?”

“Well I do not necessarily hate all children, I rather enjoy your spawn. But I happened to have a history with a bad mo- parents… I couldn’t let these kids suffer my fate.” Lucifer said trying to avoid talking about his Mother.

However, Chloe picked up on his slip. 

“Lucifer… Did you have a mother?”

His face turned pale and his expression became panicked.

“If it is alright with you, I rather not talk about her.” 

Chloe regretted asking but her curiosity wanted to know, she would ask again at a better time.

The waiter came with a bottle of red wine to break the silence.

“Compliments from the Boss, Mr. Morningstar.” The waiter said with a smile as he filled their glasses then proceeded to take their order.

Once the waiter left the resumed their conversation.

Lucifer placed his hand on Chloe’s across the table, “Chloe I want you to know that I trust you but some stuff is hard to talk about.” 

He obviously felt bad about avoiding her question and did not want her to have any doubts.

She squeezed his hand, “It’s ok Lucifer, when you are ready to talk about it I will be here. You may never be ready but that is ok.”

But Lucifer wanted to talk about it, it just scared him when he thought about it. Maybe it would make him feel better. She would find out anyway right? He would wait until later though because he did not want to ruin this perfect night.

They talked about little things for the next hour while they ate their food. There was one point when Chloe had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. Chloe had even gotten Lucifer to try calamari after she learned he was disgusted by the sea creatures. He had cringed at first but after a few bites he seemed to like it.

Once they had finished dessert and they were about to leave, Lucifer grabbed her hand.

“Would you like to go for a ride Chloe?”

“A ride… Like on your back? With your wings?”

“Unless there is another kind of riding with me you would like to do..” He said with a smug look. “Then yes I meant my wings.”

She smiled, as annoying as his inappropriate remarks were at times she had to admit that she set him up for that one. He was also adorable when he made that smug look.

“Only if you promise to take me out to dinner again.”

“Chloe Decker? Are you asking me on another date?” He said mockingly.

“I might just be Lucifer Morningstar.” 

“Well then, I promise to take you out to dinner again. My word is my bond.” He replied with a smile as he revealed his wings.

Chloe looked at them in amazement. Lucifer gave her a look as if giving her permission to touch them. He tensed at first but then relaxed to her touch.

She climbed onto his back, wrapping her legs and arms around him. Lucifer ran off the rooftop as if it were a runway then jumped up and took flight. 

He flew them higher than all of the buildings in Los Angeles. They were soaring above the night lights and it was the most beautiful view Chloe had ever witnessed. 

Lucifer perched onto one of the tallest buildings. Chloe climbed off his back and Lucifer tucked back his wings.

“Its beautiful.” She said looking out at the sky.

“It truly is.” Lucifer replied, however he was not looking at the sky but at the woman standing next to him.

Lucifer grabbed Chloe by her waist and turned her towards him.

“I love you.” Chloe said before kissing him.

As their lips came apart Lucifer stood with a slap happy look. 

“What?” She asked with a laugh, still in his embrace.

“You really love me?” He muttered.

“Of course I do. No matter what people say, you are good, gentle, caring and funny. You make Trixie happy and you make me happy. I… I missed you so much when you were gone and then I thought you were dead…” Chloe started to tear up.

“It is okay my love…” Lucifer whispered as he held Chloe in his arms. “I would have been dead if it weren’t for the thought of you and your spawn. I couldn’t have died knowing you were in any danger from my…. That woman or anyone.”

Lucifer kissed her forehead then spread out his wings, “Let's get you home now.”

“Wait… What about your car?”

“I’ll get it tomorrow.” He said with a smile.

She wrapped her body around his and they flew back to her house.

Now they were standing in the front of her house taking off their shoes.

“Where is Beatrice?” Lucifer asked a little anxious, now that his feelings were confirmed he did not want anything to happen to the little one.

“Don’t worry Lucifer, she is having a sleepover at a friends house.” Chloe said squeezing his arm to reassure him.

Lucifer pulled her in, placing his hands low around her waist.

“You mean to tell me that you have the house to yourself tonight?” Lucifer said seductively with a grin.

“I do…” Chloe replied with a smile, she badly wanted to be with him.

“Well here is what I offer. You, me and any movie you want to watch no matter how cheesy it is. On your couch.” He said with a smile.

Chloe was expecting him try to have sex, which she had come to a conclusion she would be happy to do. This was… strange. But how could she say no to cuddling with her man on the couch while watching a cheesy movie?

“Alright, have you ever seen The Titanic?” 

“I did watch the whole fiasco go down from Hell, there were a lot more souls sent down to me then you would think.” 

“No I mean the movie.” Chloe laughed.

“They made a movie for that? And you want to watch the gruesome event on our date night… I have never been more attracted to you in my life.” He said teasingly.

“No! It's a romance movie!” She couldn’t hold back her smile as she kissed him happily.

“I am going to get out of this dress first if you don’t mind. Why don’t you make some popcorn.” She added as she headed up to her room.

Lucifer put the popcorn in the microwave and ran to the bathroom before she came back down. He gave himself a fistbump in the mirror in pride of how well he had done tonight during their date. 

He wasn’t ready to have sex with Chloe unless she knew about the scars first. And he didn’t even know how or when he was going to tell her. 

He walked out of the bathroom and poured the popcorn into a bowl. Chloe came down in a tank top and sweats with her hair in a bun. Lucifer was amazed at how perfect she still looked even with her attire.

“Popcorn is ready Dear!” Lucifer yelled as he plopped himself down on her couch.

Chloe put the movie into the TV then sat on the couch next to Lucifer. He put his arm around her and pulled her in close.

The movie began and by the end Chloe had fallen asleep. Lucifer picked her up and carried her into her bedroom making sure she wouldn’t wake up. He laid her gently down on the bed and tucked her in. He didn’t know whether to stay or leave. For now he walked outside onto her porch and looked up into the sky.

“Thank you Father. As much as I hate to say it, you had the power to take her away from me. But you let me be happy. So thank you.” 

Lucifer walked back inside the house and decided to crawl into bed with Chloe. He took off his suit jacket and socks, he even took off his pants. He had left his black undershirt and boxer briefs on. He wrapped his arm around Chloe, pulling her in close as he got comfortable under the blankets.

He immediately fell into a deep slumber until his mind filled with visions of his past. Lucifer felt like he was back in the cellar and felt the cold, sharp dagger cutting into his chest. He looked up and saw his Mother smiling as he did it. Lucifer screamed in pain and fear. 

“Lucifer! Lucifer wake up!” Chloe yelled as she witnessed the man in front of her almost seizuring from what was a nightmare. He was covered in sweat and was tearing at his shirt in his sleep. Suddenly his eyes shot open and all Chloe saw was pure excruciating pain.

“You are okay Lucifer it was just a nightmare.”

Lucifer shot out of bed and was pacing around the room breathing heavily. Chloe got up to comfort him.

“Lucifer you are sweating buckets why don’t you take your shirt off.” She said reaching for the buttons of his shirt until his hand grabbed her like it had when she tried to touch the scars from his wings.

“I...I…” Lucifer could not speak. The nightmare had felt so real. He released her hand, his eyes begging for forgiveness because he did not mean to grab her wrist so aggressively.

“Lucifer please tell me what is wrong.” 

He knew he had to tell her. He swallowed deeply knowing that his Mother was gone and would never hurt him again. 

“Ok.” Lucifer spoke softly as he slowly pulled off his shirt.

Chloe almost cried at the sight. He had scars all over his body. There were at least a dozen long lash marks across his body. They looked as if they had been infected from the way the improperly healed. 

“Who did this to you? Lucifer…” Chloe spoke out like a mouse.

“The person who kidnapped me. She did something to me when I was a boy which caused her to be cast off to Hell. Years later when I was cast down to rule Hell she begged me to help her be set free but I never did. In fact, I made sure she was punished more than any other soul. She managed to escape and wanted revenge on me and my Father.” Lucifer's voice was now shaky and he sat down on the edge of the bed to prevent himself from passing out.

“It's ok Lucifer. Take your time.” Chloe cooed as she kneeled down in front of him and petted his hair.

“She found me sooner than I had anticipated and kidnapped me. She… tortured me. Not for information. Just for revenge. She did it everyday for two months. She gave me the choice to give in and accept death at anytime but I wouldn’t die. Not if you and Beatrice were at risk.”

“So she was also a fallen angel?” Chloe asked.

“No… She was not an angel. She was my Mother. She was the woman who I once loved and trusted.”


	3. The Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Chloe are now beginning to work on the case that has Chloe so stumped. After a day of working Lucifer decides to have an appointment with Dr. Linda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say, so Enjoy!

Chloe stood in shock of what she had just learned. His own mother did this to him? And she also did something in the past that was supposedly worse than all of this torture. No wonder Lucifer had such a hard time trusting and loving, his own mother somehow scarred him as a child and then his own Father kicked him out of Heaven!

“I think I should go. I am sorry to have caused you so much distress Love.” Lucifer uttered as he stood up.

Chloe was not going to let him get away that easily. She grabbed his arm and brought him into the biggest bear hug. It seemed to relax Lucifer because after a moment he rested his arms around her body and started to cry into her shoulder.

“It’s ok Lucifer. She is gone and I promise I will never hurt you. I love you so much, we are going to get through this together okay?”

There she was, making Lucifer more vulnerable than ever. He hadn’t cried like that in so long, the last time was when his Mother.. Well he would face that later. Maybe he should stop by Dr. Martin’s? 

Lucifer released himself from the hug and pulled Chloe back into the bed and wrapped her in his arms.

“Thank you.” He managed to get out.

They fell back asleep and Chloe awoke to a sleepy Lucifer snoring into his pillow. The sight brought so much joy to her, he was so adorable when he slept. She started to quietly crawl out of bed until she felt a hand grab her.

“No… Come back to bed..” Lucifer muttered grougly with his eyes still closed.

“I have to go to work, and you should probably get up too because I need your help on this case.” She replied as she kissed his head.

The talk of a case must have peaked his interest because he immediately shot up out of bed and went to the kitchen to cook breakfast.

Chloe got dressed for the day and entered the kitchen as Lucifer was plateing some scrambled eggs with toast.

“Looks delicious Lucifer.” She said as she sat down at the table.

“Only the best for you Chloe.” He said as he kissed her forehead and sat down across the table.

“So this case is very… Difficult.” Chloe spoke as she started to focus her thoughts on the task at hand.

“How so?”

“Well the actual murder happened 3 years ago and a construction worker just dug up the body a few days ago.”

“Interesting… Do we know who the body belonged to?” Lucifer asked as he sipped his coffee.

“All we know is that she was female. I am going to look over any missing persons reports that were filed 3 years ago.”

“Very good, mind if I take a look at the site? I may be able to sense the soul and if she went to Hell I could question her.”

“You can actually do that?” Chloe asked amazed.

“Indeed I can. I also know how to touch my tongue to my nose if you ever find a need for that.” He replied jokingly.

Chloe laughed and once they finished their breakfast they drove over to the scene where the body was found after stopping by Lux so Lucifer could change.

“Thats funny…” Lucifer said as he paced around the scene.

“What, did you find her soul?”

“Sort of, I can almost grasp it but for some reason when I get close to its scent it vanishes. Almost as if it is running from me, but that is impossible. Or at least I thought.”

“Well maybe the remains of the soul knows you are the Devil and she is afraid of you.”

“That wouldn’t be the case because the whole soul goes to Heaven or Hell, it cannot control itself and run away. The only part left of the soul on Earth is its scent.”

“Maybe we should go look at the missing person reports, that may give us a lead or if you want to examine the body to see if the soul’s…. Scent is there.”

“Good idea Detective, let us be off.”

They drove to the station and looked through the reports but it was a dead end. They even examined the body but the same thing happened when Lucifer would catch on to it.  
“Was there a house nearby or any building that someone could have witnessed from?” Lucifer asked.

“We already asked the only guy who lives nearby and he was gone on some mission trip around the time the woman was murdered.”

“May I have a talk with him? I can be very persuasive…”

“Alright Lucifer, but don’t go crazy on this guy. He is very old and suffers from PTSD after serving in the Vietnam War.” 

Chloe called his caretaker to ask if it was a good time for them to stop by but was told he was feeling a bit sick and asked if they would stop by tomorrow. Chloe agreed of course.

“We can’t talk to him until tomorrow, so you can go home now if you want.” Chloe told Lucifer as she sat at her desk.

“Very well, I will see you tomorrow Detective.” 

Lucifer headed out of the station and called an Uber to drop him off at the Italian restaurant, he had left his car there so he needed to pick it up.

He wished he could have kissed Chloe goodbye but he knew that she wanted them to act professional while at her workplace.

Once he picked up his car he headed back to Lux where he found two archangels awaiting him.

“Michael and Gabriel! So good to see you my brothers!” Lucifer said jokingly. He had hated them for letting him rot in Hell for so long and not backing him up when his Father wrongfully punished him.

“Hello Lucifer. We have come to report to you about Hell.” Michael said angrily. He was obviously not liking the fact that they were now supposed to watch over Hell instead of spending their days in Heaven.

“Oh yes! Enjoying the hot weather? Mikey I can already see a tan coming in!”

“Shut it Luci.” Gabriel spoke out of nowhere.

“Now, now you should be careful what you say to me since I still control Hell. If I want to make your jobs harder by maybe... Starting an uprising, I will.” Lucifer said with a cunning smile.

“Enough, we just came to tell you that everything is under control and all souls are being punished properly.” Michael barged in.

“Wonderful! Then off you go, I have things I need to do.”

The two archangels flew off with displeasure. However, Lucifer couldn’t care less because after how they treated him they deserved to suffer like he did for a little while. And at least they were able to still spend time in Heaven.

Lucifer continued on with his day for he did have things to do. He had scheduled an appointment with Dr. Martin for that night and he knew he had a lot to get off his chest.

He entered her office and sat on the couch while Linda sat with a smile.

“I am glad to see you are not dead Lucifer.” Were her first words.

“Well you can’t keep the Devil down I suppose. Also, did you get new candles? If so I must admit these smell better than the ones you had before. Those smelled like wet hellhound, which is not pleasant.”

“At least I know your personality hasn’t changed.” Linda sighed, “Anyway, I presume you would like to talk about your kidnapping? Or if there is anything else bothering you.”

“Yes, you see I was kidnapped for two months and the person who kidnapped me did things to me. The things she did are making it hard for me to do things I love to do.”

“May I ask what she did Lucifer?”

He started to become uneasy. He knew he trusted Linda but it was not a matter of trust but a matter of reflecting back on the past.

“It is hard for me to talk about. I don’t really know why but when I talk or think about it I feel like I am back in the cellar she kept me, I feel like I am being tortured all over again.”

Linda had a feeling this was coming but it still pained her to hear that Lucifer had suffered so badly in the past two months.

“I see. Were you physically tortured or mentally?”

“Both, you could say.”

“Well Lucifer, you are suffering from post traumatic stress disorder or commonly known as PTSD.”

“Really? Someone in a current case right now is suffering from that same thing. What exactly does that mean?”

“It means that after a traumatizing event like being tortured, your mind is now triggered by thinking of the event or anything that reminds you of the event. It tends to cause the feeling of worry or fear and make it hard to talk about even with people you trust.”

“That does sound about right… Well how do I make it go away?”

“First, I want you to tell me when you experience the trigger.”

“Well when I think about it or talk about it as you said. Also... when I see the scars on my body.” Lucifer said hesitantly, “I can avoid thinking and talking about it quite easily but when I want to be well.. Naked, I see the scars and I cannot stop that PTSD thing from going away.”

“Here is what I recommend. When someone you trust wants to talk about it, I suggest you do because it becomes easier to say and think about it every time you let someone in. And when you see your scars you need to remember that those do not signify the torture you went through but they show the strength you had to power through.” Dr. Linda spoke with a sense of encouragement in her voice.

“That is it?” Lucifer asked, surprised at how simple it sounded.

“That is one of the most effective ways to help you get through your PTSD. And remember that ignoring the feelings that come up when you think about it will only make it worse. You must take the fear and pain it brings and face it head on. You must tell that fear that you are stronger and that you are safe from it now.” 

“Very well then. I shall give that a try.”

“Is there anything else you would like to talk about Lucifer?” Dr. Linda asked, knowing Lucifer was keeping something from her.

“Well I think it is also a PTSD matter just not from when I was kidnapped.” Lucifer said trying to avoid the topic they were headed in.

“Would you like to talk about it?”

“No.” 

Dr. Linda knew Lucifer was stubborn so she changed the topic quickly before more walls were built up. Maybe later when Lucifer learned to trust more would he open up about what also had happened.

“How is Chloe Decker?” She asked.

Lucifer’s depressed mindset suddenly changed to happiness at the thought of Chloe.

“She is doing well I believe. I took her on a date last night and I told her that I loved her. Her feelings were mutual so I believe this thing we have will continue.”

Dr. Linda was happy to see that after everything that had happened to Lucifer, he was happy.

“You love each other? I thought you said that you never had feelings that involved intimacy.” Dr. Linda pried.

“That is what I thought but when I was kidnapped and being tortured, she was all I could think about. She is what kept me going and I realized that I only wanted to be with her no matter what happened.”

“So why did you think you could never love before Chloe?”

“Because I had loved people before… And they all betrayed me. I never wanted to love again and I didn’t think it was even possible.”

“Are you talking about your family and how they kicked you out of Heaven?” Dr. Linda asked, continuing to play in his metaphor on how he is the Devil.

“Yes. I mean it was my Mother who tortured me the past two months.” Lucifer said nonchalantly than was suddenly surprised that he had let that slip out.

“Your Mother? I thought Angels didn’t have Mothers?”

“Yes well, Amenadiel and I were created by my Mother and Father but the rest my Father made on his own.”

“Interesting, so why would your Mother torture you?”

“She wanted to get back at my Father and I for letting her suffer in Hell.”

“Why was she in Hell?”

Lucifer stood up and started to walk out, “That is enough for today Dr. Linda. I will call you again if I need your services.”

He was already emotionally drained and was not in the mood to continue on with his life story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way the chapter ended was kinda weird just because it didn't have any real cliffhanger or anything but oh well XD


	4. PTSD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Chloe interrogate the old man and find out a little more than they bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who leaves the amazing comments! Enjoy!

Lucifer headed back to his penthouse in frustration. Why did everyone always want to know what his Mother did to him when he was a boy? Why couldn’t everyone forget about it like he had?

He poured himself a tall glass of scotch when Maze walked in.

“Yes Maze?” Lucifer said in a stressed tone.

“Just checking in on the man I am bound to serve forever. How did your date with the mortal go?”

“Very well actually. She loves me back it would seem.” 

“Wait, loves you back? You are in love with her?” Maze questioned angrily.

“I thought I made it clear when I killed myself in order to save her and Beatrice.” Lucifer spoke as he took a swig of his scotch.

“Lucifer you cannot seriously be doing this? What will happen when she dies and goes to Heaven? Do you just plan on going steady the rest of your existence? The Lucifer I know could not do that.”

That really did it for him, Lucifer threw his glass against the wall and stood up with his eyes red.

“You do not speak to me this way! I know the consequences and I suggest you think about yours next time you think to question me!” Lucifer yelled.

Maze backed up in fear but also pleasure. This was the Lucifer she knew.

“Yes Master. I will head back down to the bar immediately.” 

Lucifer could not believe her. Maze always hated how mortal Chloe was making Lucifer but did she really think it would be okay to put such doubts in his mind?

Lucifer thought for a second, what are the boundaries of Chloe and his relationship? He had never been with anybody like this. 

He was exhausted and didn’t have time to think of such matters. Right now he wanted to figure out the problem with the soul. It was impossible for a soul to exist on the mortal plane unless it escaped from Hell or Heaven but then it would acquire a body. Maybe he would learn something tomorrow when he interviewed the old man.

Lucifer headed to bed thinking of Chloe and where he would take them on their next date.

During his slumber he encountered another nightmare. It was the same as last time, he was back in the cellar being tortured by his Mother. Lucifer screamed and awoke to an empty bedroom.

“It was just a dream, just a dream.” Lucifer whispered to himself.

He looked at his clock and noticed it was only 3 in the morning. He rolled out of bed knowing he would not be able to get anymore sleep that night and hopped into the shower. 

After getting dressed he checked the clock again and it now read 4. He had to be at the station by 8 so maybe he would stop by Chloe’s beforehand to make her and her spawn breakfast. For now he had 3 hours on his hands.

Lucifer walked down to his club which was packed with all the drunks and potheads who were still partying at this hour. He realized he had not made an appearance since he had returned so he stood on top of a stage and gathered everyone’s attention.

“A round of drinks on the house!” Lucifer yelled.

The crowd of people cheered and then continued to dance and get wasted.

As Lucifer was about to grab a drink from the bar a woman in her early twenties came up to him.

“You run this place?” She said as she grabbed his tie seductively.

“Indeed I do.” Lucifer replied while grabbing the woman’s hand and taking it off of his chest.

“Ooooo someone is playing hard to get… I like it hard.” She whispered into his ear.

Lucifer grabbed her by the shoulders and placed her down on one of the couches then pointed to a man.

“You see him? He is what we call available.” Lucifer then pointed to himself, “You see me? I am what you call unavailable.”

“She would never know….” The drunk woman smiled.

“Yes but I have no desire to sleep with you so looks like you are out of luck.” Lucifer said with a smile as he got up and left the club.

The girl walked over to Maze, “I tried! Can I have my twenty bucks now?”

Maze slipped her the money as she stood in shock. How could Lucifer turn down the prettiest girl in the club? She had thrown herself at him and he still said no! Maybe he does actually love Chloe.

\----------------------------

Lucifer hopped into his car and drove over to Chloe’s. She wouldn’t be up for another half hour or so which gave him a good amount of time to cook breakfast.

He started to make some waffles and bacon when Trixie came running out of her room.

“Lucifer! What are you making?” She said as gave him a hug.

“Well little one, I am making some waffles and bacon.”

“Can you put chocolate chips in the waffles?” Trixie begged.

“I can do you one better, how about we have a taste test? I make a bunch of waffles filled with different things and we see which one is the best.” 

“Yes! This is going to be so fun Lucifer! Should I wake up mommy?”

“No, no let her get her sleep. Why don’t you change or do whatever your Mother has you do every morning while I cook the waffles.”

Trixie ran off into her bedroom to change out of her pajamas as Lucifer made a variety of waffles. He started with chocolate chip, then blueberries, then banana, cinnamon sugar, and even made a coffee flavored waffle.

Trixie ran out ready to eat as Lucifer put each of the waffles on a plate. They both scarfed down the waffles and declared the cinnamon sugar waffle to be the winner. 

As they were munching away at the remaining pieces of food, Chloe came down in her pajamas.

“Lucifer? What are you doing here so early?” She asked.

“Lucifer made a bunch of waffles and we taste tested them! You have to try the cinnamon sugar it is awesome!” Trixie yelled as she ran up to Chloe and dragged her to the table.

“And why are you already dressed Trix?”

“As I was cooking I sent her to prepare herself for the day.” Lucifer said as he slid Chloe a plate of food.

“Well thank you Lucifer.” She said as she ate her breakfast.

Trixie went to the couch and turned on some cartoons while Lucifer and Chloe stayed at the table.

“I have a question Chloe.” Lucifer first spoke.

“Yes?”

“What are we? I have never really been in a relationship before so I have no idea what this entails.”

Chloe laughed to herself realizing this was the first time Lucifer had ever dated anyone.

“Well...” She said as grabbed his hand, “I would like us to be considered boyfriend and girlfriend. Meaning that we only go on dates with each other and we do not sleep with anyone else.”

“How fascinating… Very well, I shall be your boyfriend if you would allow.”

“I would allow.” She said with a smile, then grabbed their plates and brought them to the sink after giving Lucifer a kiss.

“Oh, and tomorrow night I would like to take you out to dinner again as promised. The place I have in mind is nothing too fancy.” Lucifer added.

“Sounds good.” She responded as she cleaned off the dishes.

Then there was a knock at the door, Lucifer answered without hesitation. A young woman stood there with a smile.

Chloe came up from behind, “Lucifer this is Trixie’s new babysitter, Elizabeth.”

Lucifer nodded and welcomed her inside.

“We should probably head out and speak to that old guy.” Chloe told Lucifer.

Trixie ran over and hugged Chloe and Lucifer goodbye before they left for work.

\-------------------------------

They arrived at the man’s house and were welcomed in by the caretaker.

“I thought I already told the police, I had nothing to do with the murder and I saw nothing.” The old man grunted.

“I know sir but my associate here would like to ask you some questions himself.” Chloe said nicely.

Lucifer felt like him and this man were connected in some way. They both suffer from PTSD and Lucifer knew all too well how it can affect a person.

“Hello, Gary is it? I am Lucifer.” He said as he shook the man’s hand.

“I don’t know what you expect to get out of me buddy, I have told the police all I know.”

“I would just like to know what you desire most of all.” Lucifer spoke as he stared deep into the man’s eyes.

“I...I want to forget.” Gary mumbled.

“Forget what?” Lucifer asked.

“The war. I served and it was awful. I can never get the thoughts out of my head…. They haunt me. You are too young and spoiled to understand that.” The old man spat.

“Actually I believe we both suffer from the same thing. PTSD is what it is called. You see I have been through some… rough times. And I know what it feels like to not be able to get the memories of the terrible times away.” 

The old man looked deep into Lucifer’s eyes almost as if he was doing Lucifer’s signature trick right back.

“I can see it in you. The pain. It haunts you like it haunts me. But you… You are not crazy? How is that possible?”

Lucifer wasn’t used to being so nice with people but there was a part of him that wanted to help this old man.

“You must look around you and realize you are safe now. It will be hard at times but you need to remember that you have something to live for and those memories are not memories of fear but of strength.” Lucifer said in a calm tone to Gary.

Once the man was no longer tense Lucifer decided to ask him a few questions about the murder.

“Did you see what happened three years ago?”

 

“No… I wasn’t here. I remember I was gone then because I had to pay someone to take care of my dog while I was away.”

“Wait, so there was someone staying here while the murder occurred?” Chloe butted in.

“Yes, now that I think about it. His name was Tommy Chapper, he watched my dog a few more times after that.”

“Thank you so much, you have been a great help.” Chloe said as they started to leave.

“Lucifer was it? Thank you for your words.” The old man said as he waved them goodbye.

Chloe was amazed to see how well Lucifer had worked with the old man. As much as it pained her to see that Lucifer was still suffering she was glad that he was getting better.

Once they got in the car Chloe grabbed his hand.

“Thank you, I know it might have been hard to talk about.” 

“I will be fine, Love. I am just happy that we have a new lead so we can close this case up soon and move on to a more exciting one.”

With that said they drove back to the station to check the records for a Tommy Chapper.

“No one is coming up.” Chloe said in frustration.

“He must have used a fake name, is there any way we could search hotel files or something for a Tommy Chapper?” Lucifer asked.

“We could but that could take days. Gary mentioned that Tommy had worked for him multiple times so he probably was renting out an apartment if he was in town for so long. That should narrow down the search, I will give a few complexes a call.”

Lucifer sat down on the edge of her desk waiting for her to finish the calls. Halfway through Lucifer received a call himself.

“Hello?”

“Lucifer, this is Gary. I forgot to give you the guy’s phone number so here it is.”

He wrote down the number then thanked Gary for the help. Lucifer showed Chloe the number and they were able to track it down to an old apartment complex in a shady part of town.

Once they reached the apartment complex they searched the room for any clues but Tommy had apparently checked out of the apartment two years ago.

“Is there any security footage that we could look through?” Chloe asked the security guard.

“Actually yes. It must be your lucky day because we were just about to throw these tapes out.” The guard said as he handed them a bin full of footage.

They took the box of tapes back to Chloe’s and spent the night watching through them looking for anyone entering or exiting the apartment. There was nothing until they saw a man with a lady making out while going inside the room.

“That must be our Tommy with what appears to be a prostitute.” Lucifer said.

“Tommy’s face is being blocked out by that woman, fast forward to when she is leaving, maybe we can catch a glimpse of him there.”

Skipping ahead a few hours they suddenly saw the woman run out of the room with a knife. She threw herself off the balcony ending in her death.

“Why would she do that? She looked like she was going crazy?” Chloe whispered.

Then the man walked out with an expression of fear. He looked down at the body and ran back inside to grab a garbage bag.

“Wait a second… Rewind that part.” Lucifer said.

Chloe did as he asked and paused it on a frame that seemed to reveal the man’s face.

“There he is! We can match this image of him to the database and find out who this guy actually is.” Chloe said in excitement.

“No… You won’t find him in there.” Lucifer said in a quiet tone.

Chloe turned to look at him but his face was in shock.

“Is something wrong Lucifer? Do you know this man?”

“Yes I do.”

“Well than what is his name?” Chloe asked in confusion.

“His name is Gabriel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left this one with sort of a cliffhanger, but no worries! The next chapter will be up tomorrow!


	5. Sins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Lucifer confront Gabriel about the murder of the woman, and Lucifer does not take too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

“I don’t understand? Who is Gabriel?” Chloe asked as she witnessed the man beside her maniacally laugh.

“He is my brother. I cannot wait until Father finds out! Suck it Gabe! Who's the pure one now buddy!” 

“Wait, so you mean to tell me that your brother who is an angel may have caused this woman’s death?”

“Indeed!”

“And… You are happy about it?”

“The woman’s death is a tragedy but the fact that my little, self-righteous brother caused it is amazing! Ever since I was forced down to Hell he has always thought he was better than me. He always thought that he was so perfect and could do no wrong, but now here he is murdering an innocent woman!” Lucifer said as if he was a child who was just given an ice cream cone.

“First of all, we do not know he caused her suicide. Secondly, we have no idea that this woman was innocent.” Chloe spoke, trying to keep Lucifer from getting his hopes up.

“Well then continue the tape.” 

Chloe continued through the tape and it showed Gabriel putting the woman’s body into a trash bag. He then proceeded to place the bag in the trunk of his car then drove off into the direction of where the body was recently found.

“I don’t get it, why would an angel be sleeping with prostitutes on Earth?” Chloe questioned.

“You see my dear Chloe, one of the many faults of my Father is that angels are not allowed to have sex. Lucky for you, I am Maimed so you can have as much of me as you want.” Lucifer grinned.

Chloe laughed and gave him a playful punch in the arm.

“So you are saying that he wanted to have sex so bad that he came to Earth under a false name then slept with a prostitute?”

“It makes perfect sense if you don’t think about it.” Lucifer shrugged.

“Then why did she kill herself?” Chloe added, determined to find out what happened.

“I have no idea, perhaps I should have a talk with my brother and see if he will confess.”

“Wait, I can’t arrest an angel so how am I supposed to close this case?”

“Say it was a suicide, and when they ask about Gabe just say he is deceased but was her husband so he buried her himself.”

“I thought you never lied?” Chloe teased.

“Technically you would be the one lying, Love.” Lucifer said as he winked at her.

They packaged the tapes back into the box and then suddenly realized how late it was.

Chloe and Lucifer yawned simultaneously while Lucifer stood up to leave.

“Why don’t you stay the night? I don’t want you driving when you are so tired.” Chloe voiced.

“If you insist….” Lucifer said as he started to unbutton his shirt.

“No!” Chloe laughed, “As much as I would love to do the dirty with you, Trixie is home tonight.”

“Ahh, so you admit you would love to do it?” Lucifer teased.

“Oh shut up and just get in bed.” Chloe joked.

They crawled into her bed, after kissing each other goodnight. Lucifer couldn’t fathom what made Chloe’s kisses so…. Perfect and addicting. He always wanted more and never seemed to grow tired of them. Each time their lips meet it was as if he was experiencing it for the first time, the passion, the fulfillment and the love all bundled up into one action. 

Lucifer decided to even sleep without his shirt, revealing his scars. He knew he had to get used to them and he felt safe when he was with Chloe. In order to make that feeling of sanctuary mutual Lucifer wrapped his arms around her as they drifted off to sleep.

“I love you.” He whispered into her ear just as the exhaustion of the day overtook him.

\--------------------------------

Lucifer appeared in another dream, the same as before but this time he could control himself, as his Mother began to dig the knife into his flesh he spoke.

“You are gone and cannot hurt me. You can try all you want to haunt my dreams and my desires but I do not fear you any longer.” 

Lucifer used his other hand to grab the knife as the figure of his Mother glared in confusion. He thrusted the knife into the heart of the woman then slept soundly the rest of the night.

\---------------------------

“Lucifer! Wake up we made you something!” Trixie yelled as she pounced on the grown man’s body.

Lucifer opened his eyes to see Chloe holding a tray of food. There was bacon, sausage, toast, and.. Deviled eggs.

“Ha Ha, very funny. I have no idea why you humans would name such a simple dish after me. I am far from simple if you ask me.” 

Trixie giggled then cuddled up next to Lucifer as Chloe placed the tray on his lap.

“We made you breakfast in bed! Mommy says you were really sleepy so I came up with idea to make you breakfast since you make us breakfast all of the time!” 

He was taken aback by the small creature nested next to him, but it didn’t seem to bother him. 

“Now, I have to get dressed for work while you two enjoy the meal.” Chloe said with a smile.

“Oh no you don’t!” Lucifer hollered as he pulled Chloe into bed next to them.

They all ate breakfast in bed together while Lucifer gave tips to Chloe on how to make her bacon crispier. She just brushed the comments aside, knowing that this was Lucifer. Her Lucifer.

“Lucifer where did you get all of those scratches from?” Trixie asked.

“Why don’t we ask about those another time ok Trix?” Chloe butted in not wanting to make Lucifer uncomfortable.

“No, no it is quite alright. You see Beatrice when I was gone for those two months I had been captured by an evil woman. She was very mean to me causing these scars to appear. But it is all ok now because the evil woman is gone and never coming back.” Lucifer spoke softly.

“But why would she hurt you?”

“Because that is what evil people do. They hurt even if it doesn’t benefit them at all.” 

The words seemed to depress Trixie so Lucifer decided to lighten the mood.

“But, you see little one. She failed. Her goal was to make me unhappy, but with your help and your mothers I was able to achieve happiness and defeat her.”

Beatrice leaped up and kissed Lucifer on the cheek.

“I love you Lucifer.” She said as she hugged him.

“It seems I would love you too little hellion.” Lucifer smiled.

Chloe could not believe what she was seeing. This man could have anyone he wanted, but he chose her and her daughter. She felt as if she was the luckiest woman alive. Dan never could have made her this happy, Dan never made Trixie this happy either.

“Alright you two,” Chloe said as she kissed both of them. “We need to get ready for work and Monkey you have your first day of soccer.”

Trixie ran off into her room to get ready while Lucifer put on his clothes from the day before. They would stop by Lux so he could pick up another suit but for now he needed something to cover his body.

\------------------------------

After dropping Trixie off at soccer they stopped at Lux so Lucifer could change. Chloe waited on his couch while drinking a cup of coffee she had brought along when suddenly the world seemed to slow and two angels flew into the room.

At the sight of Chloe they immediately started to evacuate.

“It's alright, I know you guys are angels.” Chloe yelled so they would come back.

She then noticed that one of the angels was Gabriel and pulled out her gun. Even she knew it wouldn’t work on the divine being but it was just instinct.

Lucifer entered the room before anything bad could happen.

“What is the meaning of this Lucifer? How does she know about us?” Michael spat.

“Did you forget that when Mother took me to The Field she took Chloe and her spawn with her? She knows about us but she is fine so no worries.” Lucifer said nonchalantly as he poured himself a drink.

“Whatever Luci, we just came here to report in about Hell. There has been recent disturbances that require your full attention.” Gabriel interrupted.

“What kind of disturbances?” Lucifer questioned.

“Some demons are not obeying commands and causing souls to roam free around Hell.” Gabriel complained.

“Now, did you see this for yourself Michael?” Lucifer turned to look at his other brother.

“Well.. Um… I guess not but Gabriel says he has witnessed it for himself and that you need to come back to Hell for a short while to tend to the matter.”

Lucifer chuckled, “That is quite funny. I cannot believe you tried to pull that on me Gabe! I take it you know we have picked up on your murder and want to distract us while you destroy evidence or whatever it is you planned on doing. Did you forget that I not only have you two bozos reporting in but thousands of demons who willingly do the same? You see I have grown not to trust you high and mighty angels so I have contacts of my own in Hell.”

“Lucifer you are outrageous! Making up excus-” Michael began to yell until he saw the expression on Gabriel’s face, “You… You killed a mortal?”

“I didn’t mean to!” He yelled, “I was just itching to.. You know… Have sex! And then when I was doing it my wings became untucked! She went crazy and killed herself! I tried to hide the body and I erased the memory of everyone who knew her.”

“Gabriel you must confess to Father now before I tell him myself!” Michael shouted.

“It was a mistake! The only one who got hurt was the girl but it doesn’t matter anymore! Rachel was just a stupid, good for nothing prostitute! Besides, she was leaving town the next day so even if I had not erased the memories people would just think she left.”

Memories flashed through Lucifer’s mind. He remembered Rachel…. She used to work for him and she was the first person Lucifer ever did a favor for free of charge. He had cared for her, but not romantically, like a daughter. This couldn’t be the same Rachel could it?

“Rachel….” Lucifer whispered to himself.

“Lucifer?” Chloe asked while grabbing his arm, concerned about his sudden change in emotion.

“Did she have a tattoo on the bottom of her left foot?” Lucifer questioned.

“Lucifer what are you talking about?” Gabriel clambered.

“Did she have a tattoo of a the letter “L” on the bottom of her left foot!” Lucifer yelled out of frustration. He remembered the day she had gotten that tattoo, it was a week after he had hired her. She was living off the streets and thought it was the best way to thank Lucifer for giving her the job even though she had no experience.

“Yes!” Gabe yelled in fear.

Lucifer’s eyes turned red and he rushed toward him, grabbing him by the throat and pinning him to the wall.

“How dare you disrespect her! She worked hard for what she had and she was about to make something for herself! She was going to go to college in New York but I bet you didn’t have the chance to ask her because you were too busy banging her and driving her insane!” Lucifer shouted into his face.

“Oh don’t tell me you cared for that low life!” Gabe yelled back trying to stay confident.

Lucifer threw him across the room then jumped on top of him, eyes still gleaming with hellfire. 

“You deserve to rot in Hell more than any other sad soul on this Earth!” The Devil yelled as he punched him continuously. Finally, Michael and Chloe came in and pulled Lucifer off.

Chloe grabbed his shoulders and rubbed his arms.

“Calm down Lucifer, I know your brother is a dick but we have to get answers. Just calm down for me ok?” She pleaded.

This seemed to relax Lucifer because his eyes went back to normal and his breathing was no longer heavy.

“He killed her…. Then he had the audacity to rip away everyone’s memory of her! Even if she died you had no right to make people forget the pureness of her soul. You even took my memory you bastard!” He yelled in frustration.

Michael now held Gabriel by the collar of his armor, making sure he could not run away.

“Why is her soul still on Earth then?” Chloe asked looking for answers and trying to change the topic before Lucifer tried to kill his brother again.

Michael cleared his throat, “Rachel has unfinished business. In TV shows and movies they make it sound common to have unfinished business but it is actually very rare. Every soul always has something they regret doing or not doing when they leave the mortal plane but unfinished business is different. It is when our Father has destined that soul to do something and they were killed before having the chance to do it. Few souls are granted a destiny by my Father, and even fewer never get to finish them.” 

“So her soul has been trapped on this bloody plane for 3 years?” Lucifer said frustratingly.

“Yes, and there is only one way to let it be free. It is for someone to finish her destiny for her, I do not know what hers was but you may want to ask Father.” Michael added.

“And what about the sorry excuse for an angel?” Chloe remarked while gesturing to Gabriel.

Lucifer was all too pleased with Chloe’s comment but kept the joy inside trying to keep his angered composure.

“I will take him to Father where he will be punished for his sins.”

“Very well then, go fly away like the little delivery boys you are.” Lucifer teased.

With them gone it left Chloe and Lucifer to figure out what they were going to do about the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI I am leaving again this weekend and I won't be back until Sunday night. I will post the next chapter today as well to make up for the time I am gone. Please comment if you have any suggestions or thoughts on my work! Thanks!


	6. Proper Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer decides to keep to himself for a few days and tries to find a way to finish Rachel's destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Chloe and Lucifer had decided to close the case claiming it a suicide and that the husband died shortly after burying her. It would normally be impossible to pull such a feat off with such little evidence but Lucifer was able to charm the Lieutenant into letting it slide. 

Lucifer asked for some time alone for a day or so after his dinner date with Chloe. She begged him to tell her what was wrong but he just played it off and left. 

Lucifer was going to make sure Rachel’s soul was sent to Heaven where it belonged and punish Gabriel. He started by going to see his Father.

“Hello Lucifer, what brings you here?” His Father asked.

“Oh stop with the friendly bullshit, you know exactly why I am here.”

“I know, Gabriel has been punished so you have no need to worry.”

“What was his punishment?” 

“Lucifer, I do not think it is your place to know.” 

“Not my place? You made punishement “my place” when you casted me off to Hell for millenias! You will tell me what happened to him right now before I find out myself.” Lucifer yelled.

“Fine, if you really want to know…. I did not punish him. He begged for my forgiveness and promised to make it up to me by continuing to work in Hell without complaint. He is already punished enough with the guilt of causing the woman’s death.” 

“You what? How dare you not punish him! I question you once and get sent to Hell to spend my whole existence! He has sex with a mortal then causes her to kill herself, buries the body and wipes all memory of her to her family and friends and you do not punish him? You bastard!” Lucifer screamed in rage taking his full Devil form plus his wings revealing. 

“You will remember what I have done for you my son! I let you live with the mortal you love safely and I give you the power to control Hell without having to be trapped in there!” God yelled in return.

“Yes you did! After I worked my ass off to purify my soul with no help from you and promised to kill the one woman who would have overthrown you without my help! You say he begged for forgiveness and was suffering with guilt but what about when I was screaming for forgiveness? What about when I suffered with guilt at the same time I was suffering from the Hell fires and the souls screeching for mercy!” Lucifer was screaming, not backing down no matter how powerful his Father claimed to be.

They stood in silence after that, both letting their blood settle. Lucifer turned back into his normal form and said one more thing to finish the blow against the man in front of him.

“You regret not being the Father I wanted? Well guess what, I don’t want you as a Father anymore! If you being my Father means I am related to a man who is an unfair coward I want nothing to do with you!” Lucifer stormed out of the temple but made a quick stop to the scroll room of Heaven. There he would find out what Rachel’s destiny was.

After only minutes of searching he found it and flew back down to Earth before God could find him. As much as he hated Gabriel not suffering, he had to focus on this.. For now.

He opened the scroll and read what her soul was meant to do in its existence. 

“Teach Lucifer -------.” Is what the old paper had written on it, the last word was crossed out. Lucifer had a feeling that the man he onced called Father was involved in this.

“Damn you! You greedy prick, you make others suffer just so I can be punished! Rachel was innocent and all she wanted was to better herself! And you know who she wanted to better herself for? You! She ended up getting killed just before she was going to change her ways for you! Just like Father Frank did! You will not stop me from ensuring her passage to Heaven you hear me you asshole!” Lucifer yelled into the sky.

It started to rain, oh the irony God had. Lucifer went back inside and changed into his armor the man upstairs had given him. He was going to find answers even if it meant going back down to Hell himself. Just as he was about to descend he realized he should probably leave Chloe a note or something to make sure she knows he is ok. 

It was the middle of the night so Lucifer snuck into her house while she slept. He placed a note with a tin of muffins he had baked.

“Chloe- 

I must take an emergency trip to Hell for a few days.   
I will be fine but I baked you and your spawn some   
Muffins so your tastebuds do not die off while I am away.

I Love You,  
Lucifer.”

With that all done he left the house and headed back to Hell.

\----------------------------------------

Chloe awoke to an empty bed. She liked having Lucifer sleep next to her, it felt right. Maybe she should ask him to move in… Was it too soon?

She climbed out of bed to grab herself some coffee until she noticed the note and muffins on the table. After reading it a few tears welled in her eyes. Of course Lucifer would be so damn stubborn and not let her help get through his problems, but then she couldn’t help but laugh at his consideration to bake muffins for them.

Chloe then saw the heavy rain outside and turned on the weather forecast.

“It seems that mother nature has taken a turn, what was supposed to be a beautiful sunny week is now going to be filled with thunderstorms. Reports say that flooding is already occurring in some streets so citizens are advised to stay in their homes until the storm passes.” The reporter said on the TV.

Chloe called into work and was relieved to hear she wasn’t placed on the evacuation team, after all she needed to make sure Trixie stayed safe.

“Mommy when is the storm going to stop?” Trixie asked as she came out of her room.

“I don’t know Monkey, lucky for you though I don’t have to go into work today so we can watch movies all day!” Chloe said happily as she scooped Trixie up and plopped her onto the couch.

“Can we call Lucifer?”

“Lucifer is on a… Business trip for a few days. He will come over as soon as he gets back I promise.”

\----------------------------

The next 24 hours Lucifer interrogated hundreds of demons and souls while Earth was experiencing one of the worst storms in history. Lucifer knew that the uneasiness he caused God was the reason behind the thunder and rain but he didn’t really care at the moment.

Just as Lucifer was about to leave he heard a voice calling for him.

“Lucifer…. Come… Here.. You bastard..” The soul wheezed out.

Lucifer couldn’t help but see which soul had asked for his attention. He walked a few minutes until he reached the cell of a familiar soul.

“Malcolm! So good to see you suffering like you deserve!” Lucifer teased happily.

“Please… I will… Do anything.. Just let me out!” Malcolm begged.

“You lost that chance when you tried to kill Chloe pal! See you in a few centuries!” Lucifer gleefully walked away leaving the man to wallow in his own cries.

He returned to Earth and snuck into the morgue to examine Rachel’s body once more. All that was left were bones and dirt. Lucifer closed his eyes and pictured the Rachel he knew years ago. She had long brown hair with blue eyes. Her parents died when she was 16 and no one wanted to adopt a teenager. She left the orphanage once she turned 18 and tried to make a living, but with no work experience or family to help her get by, she was broke. 

Rachel lived on the streets for 2 years until Lucifer found her. She had been trying to steal food from the dumpster behind Lux and being The Devil he offered the poor girl a deal. His most recent waitress had quit because she had gotten banged up by some random guy, and Lucifer needed the position refilled. He offered Rachel a steady, but generous pay as long as she loyally served as a waitress.

It even confused Lucifer at the time, he was being so kind to a random girl off the street. For some odd reason though, Lucifer felt a connection with her. He never slept with her and now that he thought about it, he never actually desired to bed her either because as he said before, she was like a daughter to him.

After working at Lux for a year and finally getting her own apartment, she decided she wanted to become a Lawyer. Lucifer never understood the interest mortals had in politics but this was her dream and Lucifer was happy to give her the money to go to college even though she had nothing to give in return.

The day she died was the day before she was going to leave for New York. He had known she worked as a prostitute on the side and saw no shame in the profession. But maybe if he had given her the money sooner or convinced her to quit the prostitution gig she would still be alive today.

Lucifer couldn’t believe he was blaming himself for her death when it was obviously Gabriel’s fault.

“Rachel… I know your soul is around here somewhere so please listen. You did not deserve your death and it is not okay that it happened. I will make my brother suffer for what he has done because I cannot properly complete your destiny myself. I am sorry, I have failed you.”

Lucifer’s eyes filled with fury and he flew to the Heavens in search of Gabriel. After hours of searching there was only one place left he could be… The Temple. As much as Lucifer did not want to see God again it was where Gabe was.

“Gabriel!” Lucifer yelled with his fists clenched as he barged into the temple. His Father was nowhere to be seen but he saw Gabe speaking to a recently recruited archangel. 

At the sight of the Devil, Gabriel told the young archangel to leave.

“You won’t get away from what you deserve you hear me!” Lucifer screamed in rage as he launched at his brother using his wings to pin him against a wall.

“Father loves me more than he will ever love you!” Gabriel yelled.

“He is not my Father and I do not need nor want his love!” Lucifer yelled as punched Gabriel rapidly.

Gabriel pulled out his wings and used their force to push Lucifer to the floor. He jumped on him and started beating his face until there was blood seeping from his mouth. Lucifer’s hands grew flames and he used them to burn parts of Gabriel’s wings.

While his brother screamed in pain Lucifer got back on his feet and kneed him in the head. He continued the beating by breaking his elbows and kicking him in the diaphragm, sending him back against the wall.

“You are not even close to being strong enough to beat me you child!” Lucifer yelled as he spat blood into his opponent's face.

To finish the job he grabbed Gabriel’s wings and snapped them knowing it would take months for them to heal.

“Where is your Father now? If he truly loved you like he said he would not let you suffer like this. Now I will spare you but know that if you ever cross my path again I will kill you and make it my life goal to send your pretty little soul to Hell where my demons will feast upon your carcass for eternity!”

Lucifer flew out of Heaven and landed on Chloe’s doorstep. He had no idea why he landed here but there was nowhere else he wanted to be. He entered the house realizing it was two in the morning and that he had been gone three days.

As he walked through the kitchen he noticed that they had eaten all of the muffins which made Lucifer smile. He headed to Chloe’s room where she was sound asleep. A wave of peace came over him as he watched her chest rise and fall steadily.

Trying not to disturb her, he walked into her bathroom and started to remove his armor. Chloe walked in and hugged him from behind.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too Chloe.”

She helped take off the rest of his armor and then noticed the dried blood on his face.

“What happened?” She asked as she bandaged up the wounds.

“You should see the other guy… Seriously I gave him two broken elbows, a busted up face and a broken set of wings.” Lucifer chuckled.

“So I am guessing you went after Gabriel?” 

“Yes, God did not plan on punishing him so I did. It will be a long time before that bastard can fly again.” 

“I can’t believe he wouldn’t punish him… As much as I want to go to Heaven, God sounds like a huge dick. At least you gave Gabe a little punishment.”

Lucifer did not reply but once his wounds were tended to he crawled into bed next to Chloe and fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a great weekend!


	7. Danny Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain Ex-Husband comes by for a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

By morning the mysterious three day storm had passed. Lucifer knew it was because God had to tend to his son who was severely injured instead of focus on his own self-pity.

Chloe eyes opened to the sun shining through a window and as she flipped over to see her bedmate she saw him staring eyes wide at the ceiling. She reached over and grabbed his hand to comfort him, as much as she didn’t like being blocked out or how he went off for three days to fight his brother, she still loved him and didn’t want him to be unhappy.

“Hey, what’s wrong Hon?” Chloe asked using a pet name without even meaning to.

His eyes quickly latched onto hers and he changed his depressing mood into a cheerful one.

“Nothing my Dear, just…. Thinking.” He said softly.

“Lucifer I know this is hard for you but I need you to talk to me. You disappear for three days saying you are going back to Hell, then show up in the middle of the night with a beaten face. And I know I can’t expect to have you all to myself but I just need to know what is going on.” Chloe pleaded almost in an angry tone but tried to keep it calm.

“Alright I will tell yo--” Lucifer began to say until a certain child burst into the room.

“Lucifer! I missed you! You should have seen the storm it was huge and it didn’t stop for three days! Me and Mommy watched movies the whole time! Where were you?” The little girl yelled happily while bouncing on Lucifer’s chest.

“Easy there child, I had to go to Hell to do some work.” Lucifer had no reason to hide the truth because Beatrice already knew he was The Devil.

“What kind of work? Maze says she does zookeeper work down there! Does Hell have a zoo? Is there monkeys?” 

“Well we have something like that, and no there are no monkeys… Although some of the creatures there act like them.” 

“Cool! Can I go next time?”

“That’s enough talk of Hell for today.” Chloe butted in shooing her daughter into the kitchen.

Lucifer followed and made breakfast as he did every morning for the two. They were quietly eating their food like a family until Chloe received a call.

“Dan?” She said confused at the caller ID, he was supposed to be in jail for another week or so. Lucifer just rolled his eyes as he heard the name. He had almost forgotten about the little weasel since he was in jail.

“Hey Chloe! They let me out a week early because of how helpful I was during the storm, the power went out and some inmates tried to escape but I stopped them.” Dan said all macho man like.

“Oh, well great. What are you calling me for though?” Chloe was obviously frustrated with the sudden interruption of their peaceful morning.

“I want to stop by and see you guys. I mean it has been almost three months since I last saw my daughter and wife besides the funeral.” 

Chloe walked out of the room so Trixie and Lucifer would not hear.

“Dan I am not sure if you have forgotten but I am you ex-wife. The divorce was finalized around the time you went to jail.”

“I know but I was hoping we could try again. I never really got to explain myself after that text, which Malcolm sent after he attacked me! I promise to be better Chloe! Just give me another chance.” Dan begged, “You know what I am already at your front door so we can just talk this out in person.”

“Dan!” Chloe yelled into the phone as he hung up, she ran to the front door while Lucifer and Trixie were play-wrestling on her living room floor. Lucifer was in nothing but his boxer briefs and Chloe was still in her sweatpants and tank top. Even Trixie was still in her PJ’s.

Chloe opened the door and there stood Dan with a chocolate cake and some flowers. She let Dan in only for him see his daughter on the Devil’s shoulders tugging at his hair.

“Isn’t pulling hair considered to be playing dirty? I like your style young one!” Lucifer laughed until he saw the man who walked in the door.

“Daddy!” Trixie yelled as she hopped off of Lucifer’s shoulders and gave him a hug. She then proceeded to grab the chocolate cake until she saw the flowers in his hands.

“Uh oh.” She muttered as she turned to Lucifer. She quickly unfocused her attention from the cake and ran over to Lucifer and whispered something in his ear.

“Don’t worry she likes you a lot better.” Then Trixie took the cake and ran off into her room knowing it was time for the adults to talk.

“What the Hell is he doing here?” Dan asked angrily.

Lucifer walked over and stood next to Chloe, not touching her knowing she needed to explain it to Dan herself.

“And where the Hell are your clothes?” Dan continued to question, “Wait aren’t you supposed to be dead?”

As much as Lucifer knew he shouldn’t be speaking, he couldn’t resist.

“Danny Boy! Heard you made it to my funeral! I truly hope you enjoyed your time out of the cellblock, I can tell you needed the sunlight… Your skin is looking a tad pale.” Lucifer teased, “To answer one of your questions, I was kidnapped by an evil woman and you can probably tell from the scars that she tortured me ok? Now I can go into further detail but I have explained this whole situation a numerous amount of times so I rather not.”

Chloe didn’t expect Lucifer to talk about his two months away so nonchalantly. She was happy to see he was able to almost humor the event. It was a step to recovery.

“Look,” Chloe began and took Lucifer’s hand for support. “Lucifer and I are dating and we have been for about a month now.”

“Oh so that's it? Snatch my lady while I am away? You piece of shit!” Dan spat his words at Lucifer.

“First of all, I will have you know that Chloe here is not an object to own and to take away. Secondl--” Chloe cut him off.

“Thank you Lucifer but I got this. You had dozens of chances with me and now I am done. I thought I made it clear when I finalized the divorce but I guess I will have to spell it out for you. We are never getting back together. You can see Trixie as much as you want but I do not want you trying this again.” 

“So you expect me to let her hang around this psycho? I can’t believe you are dating him! He is crazy, unfaithful, and not to mention how much he smokes. Second hand smoking is a thing you know!”

“He is far from psycho! He has never lied to me and he makes Trixie and I very happy! He always has my back where you turned the whole precinct against me during the Palmetto case!”

Lucifer added to his girlfriend's argument, “I have not slept, kissed, or even flirted with anyone that was not Chloe since I have came back. Also for your information I quit smoking, I have gone three months without it. Not that I was addicted in the first place, it is impossible for the Devil to become addicted to anything unless emotionally attached.”

“Chloe cannot seriously be this stupid, he thinks he is the Devil!” Dan pleaded.

“Bad idea Dan..” Is all Chloe thought as she witnessed Lucifer tense and release his hand from hers.

“Says the Douche who not only managed to get involved with dirty cops but tried to murder one and then was used like a puppet until this supposedly “stupid” woman brought the puppeteer down. You see Dan, your head has been shoved so far up your ass that you forgot to take a look in the mirror and see who the real nitwit is!” Lucifer was now towering over Dan.

“You think you're so tough? I could beat you so bad.”

“Prove it!” Lucifer shouted while Chloe stood aside and watched, it was about time someone showed Dan up.

Dan threw a hard punch at Lucifer’s face but to his surprise Lucifer didn’t even flinch. There wasn’t even a mark from where he had hit.

Lucifer turned his head to Chloe, “Permission to fight back.” 

She looked at Dan’s bewildered eyes then back at Lucifer, “Go easy on him.”

Lucifer clenched his fist and with one light jab to Dan’s face he had broken his nose.

“This…. Arghh!... Isn’t over… You prick!” Dan tried to keep tears from falling down his eyes as he was grabbing his nose, attempting to stop the bleeding.

Chloe sighed and started to push Dan out of the house, “Goodbye Dan, I will text you when Trixie is available.” She went to close the door but Dan grabbed it to say one more thing.

“You have to have some love for me Chloe!” He begged.

“Afraid not Daniel, all my love is for Lucifer, Trix, and my Mother.” Chloe said then to prove her point she grab Lucifer’s face and kissed him.

Dan just got in his car and drove off after he threw the flowers in the trash.

\---------------------------------------

The rest of the week Lucifer and Chloe were wrapped up in cases and didn’t have much time to talk about Rachel or Gabriel. It was around dinner time and Lucifer had business to take care of at Lux so Chloe was home alone since Trixie was with Dan. 

Lucifer had spent the whole week sleeping in Chloe’s bed even though they hadn’t officially said they lived together or even had sex yet. Chloe knew that they both wanted to but there was never the right timing. Every night Trixie was home, well except tonight but Lucifer said he had urgent business he needed to do.

She was about to order some chinese when she heard a knock at the door. Chloe opened it to see Lucifer in a tux underneath his “Kiss The Cook” apron with roses in one hand and a couple of grocery bags in the other.

Lucifer cleared his throat, “It has come to my attention that one month ago to this very day we confessed our love. Well, I did but you said it the next day so no matter! Apparently to celebrate you humans do something romantic so I have come to cook you a delicious dinner and dessert while I kiss you until I am told to stop.” 

Chloe laughed at how amazing and cute he was. After holding his serious composure for so long he too started to laugh.

“Come on in.” 

Lucifer started to cook dinner while Chloe played some music. 

“Now what was that about kisses..” Chloe said as she wrapped around Lucifer from behind.

He complied and picked her up, legs wrapped around his waist and one of his arms securing her to his body. He kissed her endlessly while using his free hand to stir the sauce in the pan.

“Are you seriously cooking while you kiss me?” She said with a laugh.

“I believe that is what I said my Dear. The promise was I would cook you a delicious dinner and dessert while I kiss you until I am told to stop.” He said putting emphasis on the “while”.

As the pasta and sauce continued to cook Lucifer set Chloe down then took off his apron and put out his hand.

“May I have this dance?” He asked as a slow song came on the speakers.

“Yes you may.” Chloe said with a smile as she grabbed his hand.

They gently swayed back and forth with a few twirls and dips while the song played, neither of them missing a step. 

Once the song came to an end they softly brought their lips together, both happier than they had ever been. The moment naturally ended as Lucifer released his hold on her so he could serve them dinner. 

Chloe laughed in her thoughts, of course he had made spaghetti, the most cliche romance meal. But when she tasted the pasta it was far from cliche. This pasta was the most delicious thing she had ever tasted, the sauce was perfectly spiced while the noodles were more on the tender side… Just like she had said she liked her noodles on their first date. If anyone was going to remember that comment it was Lucifer.

“Lucifer this is amazing.” She said.

“I can tell you like it by the way you are slurping it down.” He teased.

“Are you judging me?” She teased right back.

“Not at all, it actually turns me on quite a bit.” He joked but was dead serious about the last bit.

“You are a dog.” Chloe laughed.

“Studies show that dogs are the most loved and faithful animals in the world. Even more faithful than most humans. So I will take that as a compliment.” Lucifer winked at her.

They finished their dinner and Lucifer started blending up some chocolate shakes. She enjoyed how diverse he made his meals, a fancy pasta for the main course than a simple laid back shake for dessert.

She sat at the table eyeing him as he added more ice cream into the blender. He was so handsome and arousing no matter what he did.

“What are you thinking about over there?” Lucifer asked, noticing how she was staring at him.

“How much sexier you would look right now if you took off your shirt.” 

“Well then let's see how sexier I am.” He replied as he took off his shirt.

Chloe looked over his entire body while he posed in front of her.

“About 5 times more, give or take.” 

“Alright, now you.” He said.

“Excuse me?” 

“It is only fair after making me take off my upper body attire that you do the same so I can rate your sexiness.” 

Chloe couldn’t help but do as he said. She slowly took off her shirt just so she could see the look on Lucifer’s face.

“Tease.” He uttered.

“I did as you said Lucifer, now how sexier am I?”

Lucifer brought over the shakes and a bottle of whip cream. He came up from behind and seductively kissed her neck.

“A million times better, you should dress that way around me more often.” Lucifer spoke as he sat down to drink his shake. 

When there was nothing left in their glasses Chloe started to put them in the sink until she felt a cold tingle go across her shoulder.

She turned around to see Lucifer with a can of whip cream in his hand.

“You better no-”

Her voice was cut off by immediate spray of whip cream cover her face. She laughed and grabbed the bottle from Lucifer, she chased him around the house with bottle until they came back to the kitchen where he stood with his hands up.

“I surrender!” He yelled while chuckling.

They stood laughing until Lucifer pulled out another can of whip cream from behind him spraying her. For the next half an hour they chased each other around the house attacking their opponent with whip cream.

Finally Chloe laid down her bottle when it ran out of cream while Lucifer ate the rest of his claiming that he deserved the reward after such a tough won battle.

“We should probably shower.” Lucifer first said with a smile.

Chloe hopped in the shower while Lucifer stood outside the curtain, not sure if he was invited in or not. Her face popped out from behind the shower drapes. 

“You coming?” 

“Are you serious? Is this actually happening?” Lucifer teased.

“You know Lucifer I could change my mind any second…”

“I’m coming!”

Lucifer threw off his clothes and joined Chloe. This was the second time he had seen her naked and she was perfect. The way her hips were curved slightly and how slender her legs were. Not to mention her soft blue eyes that could even entrance the Devil himself. Her hair was a golden blonde with streaks of brown at the roots. He was almost afraid to touch her in fear he would ruin this unflawed creation. At least his Father did something right.

He grabbed a bar of soap and rubbed it up and down her back while he kept her in his embrace. Chloe grabbed some shampoo and combed it through his hair using her fingers. 

He nipped at her neck leaving soft kisses afterwards. Chloe hovered her hands above his scars until his eyes gave her permission to touch them. She placed gentle kisses on each one causing Lucifer to moan in pleasure and pain.

Chloe started to breathe heavily as Lucifer’s hands slid down below her waist. She grabbed his arm before he went down any further and he looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

“Save it for the bedroom.” She said into Lucifer’s ear as she turned off the water.

The rest of the night the two intertwined amazed by each other's beauty. It was better than either of them could have imagined. It wasn’t just great or perfect. It was right. It was love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea so I am not even going to try to write smut because it would just turn out awful. I rather enjoyed writing Chloe and Lucifer's one month anniversary date so I hope you guys liked it too!


	8. Fast Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is not feeling too good the next morning and Trixie decides to say a couple of things to her Father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Amenadiel sat over Chloe and Lucifer, regretting what he had to do. His Father had assigned him a new task and boy was that man cruel choosing him to do it. He pulled the powder out of his pocket and just as he was about to sprinkle it over Lucifer, Chloe stirred.

Lucky for Amenadiel she did not wake up. He continued to embellish Lucifer in the powder and once the job was done he flew off in sorrow.

\--------------------

“Lucifer? Lucifer wake up?” Chloe said as she shook the man in front of her. He was cold and shivering yet still had sweat glistening from his forehead.

The shaking seemed to awake Lucifer because he woke up with a smile, remembering what had occurred the previous night.

“Is something wrong Love?” Lucifer questioned while examining Chloe’s worried look.

“You are cold but still sweaty. This isn’t normal Lucifer.” 

“No worries, The Devil cannot get sick remember. It must just be from last night, things did get quite hot in here if I do say myself.” He replied with a wink.

“Whatever.” Chloe laughed as she kissed Lucifer.

“Might I say that was the best sex I have ever had.”

Chloe hit him in the arm playfully.

“What! I am serious Chloe, I have slept with hundreds of humans and nonhumans but with you it was different. It was more perfect than perfect!” Lucifer exclaimed seriously.

“Well out of the three men I have had sex with, you were the best.” Chloe teased.

“Three? There was more than Douche and I? Please give me details!” Lucifer rubbed his hands together in excitement.

“That is a story for another time Lucifer, anyway why don’t we grab some breakfast on the way to work. We are running late.”

“Very well, but I do not see how you can handle the taste of that processed and greasy trash.”

“It is called fast food Lucifer and we deal with it because us humans need to eat and that processed and greasy trash is convenient.” Chloe shot back as she threw on some clothes and grabbed her car keys.

They drove over to Lux first so Lucifer could grab a change of clothes. Chloe usually waited outside for him but she realized Lucifer had left his bow tie in the car. As she started to walk into his penthouse she heard him talking to Maze.

“Lucifer I smell her on you. Now that you have slept with her can we move on?” Maze asked angrily.

“I told you Maze I love her and I have no intent of leaving.”

“What is with you? You are the Devil! You can’t love!”

“I am getting quite tired of having to remind you of your place Maze! Maimed Angel or Devil, I will do as I please no matter what you say! I created you, I brought you out of Hell! You have no right to speak to me this way!” Lucifer yelled.

“You know what Lucifer? You are just like your Father! Not letting his creations have free will or let them speak their mind! Isn’t that what you fought your Father for anyway? Freewill?”

Those words cut Lucifer sharper than any knife could.

“You have no idea what it was like under my Father’s control! I could not breathe without his permission! I let you run around Earth doing whatever you please and all I ask is that you obey my orders. My Father never let me roam free, he never let me enjoy my life!”

“You think I enjoy bartending and listening to your problems? I enjoy making souls suffer! I enjoy torturing people at the side of the Devil! I followed you out of Hell because I was following the Devil, now I have no idea what creature I am trailing behind.”

“Fine! You want to go back to Hell so bad then go! Mazikeen I release you of your duty here on Earth, I have no need for you anyway.”

“No… You can’t..” Maze stood awestruck as an invisible force started to pull her down.

However, Lucifer stopped the force just before it sucked Maze in.

“What is that? You don’t want to go back to Hell? I thought you enjoyed making souls suffer?” Lucifer said viciously.

“I am sorry for speaking out of line my Lord. I swear to reinstate my previous duty and do it correctly.” Maze spoke angrily as she kneeled in front of her Master. As much as she wanted to go back to Hell she couldn’t leave Lucifer even if he was being a complete idiot.

“That is what I thought. Now make yourself useful and go check Lux’s inventory.”

“May I ask you one question Lucifer?” Maze spoke, taking the risk because she needed to know the answer.

“Speak.”

“What do you plan on doing when she goes to Heaven?”

Lucifer had a feeling Maze was going to ask this question, but Lucifer didn’t even know the answer.

“I don’t know Maze… I don’t know.” Lucifer spoke softly.

Maze headed down to the club while Lucifer stood depressingly. Where would he go? Heaven or Hell? Would his Father even let him see Chloe after all that has happened recently?

Chloe had heard the whole conversation and became afraid herself. She had fallen in love with the Devil for one thing so how are they so sure she would even go to Heaven. And if she did what would happen to Lucifer? 

Lucifer started to walk out until he paused and looked up into the sky.

“God… Father. I know I may upset you but please do not take anything out on Chloe or Beatrice. They have done nothing wrong, you hear? They are pure and deserve to go to Heaven happily, you can do whatever you want with me but please do not lay a hand on them.” 

He rubbed his face with his hands, he truly was exhausted from everything that had happened that morning. Hopefully his banter with Maze would not cause Chloe to be late for work. 

Chloe suddenly walked out from behind the door and wrapped her arms around Lucifer.

“Bloody Hell woman, did you hear everything?” Lucifer exclaimed trying to hide his embarrassment.

“I did.” She laughed.

“I hate you sometimes you know?” Lucifer joked.

“I love you too Lucifer.” 

“Well we should probably be off, wouldn’t want you to be late for work now would we?”

Chloe released her grasp and nodded. They hopped back into her car and drove over to the precinct.

\----------------

Trixie woke up in her bed at her Dad’s apartment. She walked out of her room ready for breakfast only to find her Dad passed out on the couch with a bottle of beer in his hand. He was surrounded by empty bottles in fact.

“Daddy?” She said as she shook him awake.

“Arghh…” Dan said as he rubbed his head because of his hangover. “Hey Monkey! Why don’t we go grab some breakfast? We can go to your favorite pancake place, Jimmy’s Diner.”

“Yay!” Trixie cheered as she ran into her room to change.

Once they reached the diner Dan ordered a cup of coffee with some eggs and toast while Trixie ordered pancakes.

“So Trix, what have you been up to?”

“I just started soccer, I am a forward so I get to score all the goals! We have our first game on Saturday and Lucifer said he would come!”

Ignoring the comment of Lucifer he continued the conversation.

“Anything else?”

“Not really, ever since Lucifer came back we have been spending a lot of time together. He even said he would take me to the beach this summer!” 

Just as he was about to say something about Lucifer the waitress arrived with their food. As they dug into their breakfast, Dan noticed how Trixie wasn’t as happy eating her pancakes as she used to.

“Is there something wrong with your pancakes?” Dan asked.

“No, they are delicious. Lucifer’s are better though.”

That was the straw that broke the camel’s back.

“Ok what is it with Lucifer? Why do you guys like him so much?”

“He is funny and nice. He makes Mommy smile and he always cooks us breakfast. He also is teaching me how to play Poker but don’t tell Mommy.” Trixie giggled.

“Lucifer is crazy and a bad person. I don’t think you should talk to him anymore even if your Mother continues to date him, which I doubt will last.”

Trixie’s eyebrows curved in as she crossed her arms.

“Stop it Daddy. I don’t like you when you do this, Lucifer is not crazy he is actually the Devil, well actually a Maimed Angel which means he is the Devil and an Angel. And I think they will last because Lucifer never lies and he always avoids making Mommy and I upset. He even died to save us but then came back to life. He is not bad, you are the one who went to jail. Not him.”

Dan was speechless. So apparently Lucifer had made his daughter crazy too, he had enough.

“Get in the car Trix.”

“Why? I haven’t finished my pancakes.”

“Eat them in the car.” Dan said as he put down money on the table, he was going to settle things with Lucifer once and for all.

\---------------------------------------------

Chloe and Lucifer were on a new case about a doctor who was murdered. The body had been found in the janitor’s closet an hour or so after the actual murder. Now they were at the hospital interrogating one of his patients who had recently got in a fight with him about how he charged too much and wasn’t helping him at all.

“So Mark I understand you and Dr. Tensa had a falling out this morning.” Chloe began.

“Yea well I have been stuck in this hospital for a week now and apparently I am no close to getting better. Not to mention how much he is making me pay even though he has done nothing to help.” Mark spat.

“Why are you in the hospital anyway?” Chloe continued.

“I came in because I have had trouble digesting food which has caused disarray in my organs.

They have no idea why so for now I am hooked up to these damned machines while I pay to have them sit on their asses.”

“Have you ever met Dr. Tensa before this week?”

“No, just met him. Look I didn’t murder him, and even if I wanted to I can’t because I have a giant tube going into my stomach which prevents me from moving.”

Lucifer stepped in and stared deep into the man’s eyes, “Tell me Mark, what do you desire most of all? What do you want more than anything in this world?” 

“I… I want to see my son again.”

“Where is your son right now?”

“He is serving overseas.” The man said, shook up after Lucifer released eye contact.

Chloe pulled Lucifer over to the side, “I don’t think he did it Lucifer.”

“Neither do I, shall we look into the nurses?” He whispered.

She nodded and left after thanking Mark for his time. There were about 5 nurses who were in office around the time he was murdered.

“Excuse me Dear I have to use the restroom.” Lucifer said after suddenly feeling a disturbance in his stomach.

He felt as if something was about to burst out of his mouth. 

“Am I really getting sick? That is impossible.” Lucifer uttered to himself as he fell to his knees in front of a toilet.

He threw up the breakfast from that morning and felt better.

“This taste in my mouth is awful! Must have been that damn fast food, that crap is going to be the death of me.”

Lucifer had dealt with many hungover women in his apartment throwing up so he knew exactly how to deal with it. He flushed the toilet and popped a mint into his mouth after splashing his face with cold water.

“Everything alright? That took a little while.” Chloe questioned as Lucifer stepped out, noticing how clammy he looked.

“Perfectly fine, breakfast is not sitting well that's all.”

Chloe was about to protest but Dan suddenly walked in with Trixie behind him.

“Alright buddy that is enough!” Dan yelled while pointing at Lucifer.

“Did I do something?” Lucifer asked confused.

“Yea, you are making my daughter crazy! She believes you are actually some Maimed Angel shit and I will not let her join your psycho play.” 

“But Daddy he is actually a Maimed Angel!” Trixie yelled frustrated.

“Dan you need to leave.” Chloe said immediately, not wanting to get into this conversation and because she was in the middle of working.

“Oh to Hell with leaving!” Dan snapped as he tackled Lucifer to the ground.

Lucifer laid peacefully as the man tried to beat his face, obviously failing to since he couldn’t even feel the impact.

Chloe had sent Trixie into another room with an officer as she gave Lucifer a thumbs up, meaning he could fight back.

Lucifer popped up after easily pushing Dan off and picked him up by the collar of his shirt. 

“How dare you insult me in front of your spawn. If I were you I would take a page out of your daughter’s book. Beatrice is a respectable being and smarter than your sorry ass. Why don’t you do us all a favor and fuck off because I am not leaving anytime soon.”

“You actually believe you are some sort of Angel don’t you?” Dan growled.

“No I do not believe I am some sort of Angel, I know I am a Maimed Angel.” 

“Fine, then prove it you prick.” Dan smirked, thinking he had won the battle.

“Dan you don’t want to do that.” Chloe butted in.

“Why? Because he is afraid to admit that he is full of shit?”

“No because she knows if I prove it to you, you will go crazy since you are so weak minded.” Lucifer grunted.

“Show him the eyes.” Chloe said.

“What? Chloe he could go mad!” Lucifer said shocked.

“He is already going crazy, this is the second time in a week he has tried to fight you. Just show him so he will shut up.” Chloe said tiredly.

Lucifer checked the surroundings making sure no one else was around then turned back to Dan’s gaze. He flipped his eyes around revealing red eyes that were filled with fire. Not only would Dan be seeing the eyes but he would see a glimpse of Hell and his own worst fear.

Dan screamed and pushed out of Lucifer’s grasp.

“You.. You are the Devil!” He yelled.

“Took you long enough.” Lucifer muttered.

“I.. I have to go.” Dan said as he ran out of the hospital.

The nurses and officers re-entered the room along with Trixie.

“Glad that is taken are of.” Lucifer said as he walked over to Chloe.

“Yea, I might have to give him a call later to see how he is reacting.” 

“You need to stop being such a good pers--.” Lucifer started to say until he collapsed to the floor.

“Lucifer!” Chloe yelled as she witnessed the man in front of her go unconscious in a matter of seconds and fall to the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is in the hospital with an unknown illness leaving Chloe and Beatrice to wonder... Will he live?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Feel free to comment below any thoughts or suggestions!

Lucifer opened his eyes to see him surrounded by doctors and nurses. He looked around for Chloe but couldn’t find her anywhere.

“Chloe!” He yelled until he was knocked out by a sedative.

“Give him a little more sedative, he is too out of control when he is awake.” Yelled one of the doctor’s trying to examine Lucifer’s body.

\--------------------------------------

Chloe and Beatrice sat in the hospital’s waiting room. Luckily they had been at a hospital when Lucifer passed out, she could tell by the nurses expressions going in and out of the room that they had no idea what was wrong. She even overheard talk of doing a CAT scan which worried her. 

She knew something had been wrong when he was cold to the touch that morning. But he couldn’t get sick? Could he? The nurses she was supposed to interrogate were now all working on Lucifer, so hopefully none of them would kill him but as soon as things calmed down she would talk to them.

“Is Lucifer going to be okay?” Trixie asked, breaking the silence.

“I am sure he will Monkey, why don’t you tell me what happened with your Father?”

“Well the night was good but when I woke up he had been drinking that stuff that makes you pass out. Then he took me to Jimmy’s Diner and when I brought up Lucifer he got mad and talked about how he was a bad person and that you guys would break up soon. I yelled at him telling him that Lucifer was good and that you guys would be together.”

Of course Dan had gotten drunk the one night he had Trixie, she had to give props to her daughter for standing up to her Father too.

“Thank you for standing up for Lucifer. Your Daddy doesn’t know him like we do, well he might now.” Chloe added as she thought about how Dan now knew he was a Maimed Angel.

“Did Lucifer show him his wings?” 

“Something like that.”

The doctor working on Lucifer stepped out to ask Chloe some questions.

“Does Mr. Morningstar have any family we could contact?”

“Uhh.. No, I am his girlfriend though and I do know a friend he is close to we should call.”

“Ah you must be Chloe, he yelled your name for the brief moment he was up. Would you mind giving the friend a call then and filling out these papers.”

Chloe nodded even though she was upset the Doctor had not gotten her when Lucifer had awoken and gave Maze a call who was there in only a few minutes. 

“What the Hell did you do to him.” Maze snapped as she approached Chloe.

“I did nothing, they have no idea what is wrong with him. Would Amenadiel know?” 

“No, he has been in Heaven for the past month except for the few visits he has paid me.”

“Wait are you two?” Chloe began, remembering Lucifer mentioning how Maze slept with Amenadiel.

“I don’t know what us two are but that doesn’t matter. I am going to go back to the club but call me if anything changes.”

“Maze!” Trixie yelled as she exited the bathroom.

Maze’s tone immediately changed from pissed off to cheerful.

“Hello Beatrice, still under your Mother’s command I see.”

Trixie ignored the comment and hugged Maze happily.

“When Lucifer is better we should go to the zoo!” 

“Alright, I know a zoo that is full of crazy animals.” 

“Maze!” Chloe yelled, knowing she was referring to Hell.

“I’m just playing around Decker, we can go to one of your mortal zoo’s.”

With that Maze left the Hospital leaving Chloe and Trixie to wait on news of Lucifer. 

\------------------------------

Two hours passed and Trixie had been sent home with a babysitter. Chloe interviewed all of the nurses but it seemed they had all been with patients around the time of the murder so now she had no lead.

The doctors still had no idea what was wrong with Lucifer but he was going to wake up soon.

“Alright Ms. Decker, he is awake but be careful we have no idea if what he has is contagious.” The doctor said as he exited the room.

She didn’t care if it was contagious or not, she needed to see him. Of course she wouldn’t let Trixie in because if it was contagious she did not want her daughter around.

“Chloe!” She heard a yell come from the room causing her to run in.

Lucifer sat in the hospital bed, eyes full of panic. The room was empty and he was tied up to multiple machines. He started to pull the cords off of his body but Chloe stopped him.

“Lucifer it's ok, I’m here. We are in a hospital, do you remember what happened?” She said as she cupped his face with one hand and grasped his hand with the other.

“I have no idea… Argh! Why does my whole body feel like I am being stabbed continuously! I remember being here then passing out after showing Dan my eyes. What the Hell is wrong with me?”

“The doctors have no idea but they are going to run some more tests on you so please be cooperative, for me?”

“Alright but you owe me a good shag after this.. Damn it! This hurts!” Lucifer spat out in pain.

“The doctors said I could only speak to you for a few minutes so I have to go. I will be right outside that door I promise. I love you Lucifer.” Chloe said as she kissed his forehead, it pained her to see him in such agony. What was wrong with him?

“I love you too Chloe, oh and by the way it was the wife who killed Dr. Tensa. She found out he had been sleeping with one of the nurses. Overheard the nurse and wife talking as I was out, his wife is also a doctor on this floor so please arrest her before she kills me.” He said as she left the room.

Chloe smiled and arrested the doctor after getting her to confess. As she waited for a squad car to pick up the Doctor, she spoke to Chloe.

“You know your boyfriend in there is a mystery. But if his condition doesn’t change I give him one week, his lungs and brain are starting to internally bleed and we can’t stop it since they won’t be able to heal in time.” 

Chloe froze, she must be lying, trying to get in her head so she may be able to escape.

“Don’t lie to me Lady, everything you say can and will be held against you.”

“I am not lying, if we perform surgery on the lungs we can’t perform surgery on the brain, because the lungs need heal or else his body will shut down. And it will take almost a month for the lungs to heal, by then the brain will have died from the bleeding.”

Well maybe Lucifer would heal faster if she left since he is the Devil, right? 

The squad car picked up the doctor and Chloe went to check on Lucifer again when she noticed another doctor leave the room, shaking his head. She peeked through the door window before heading in where she saw Lucifer cough up blood into a bucket. The nurse sitting beside him wiped the blood from his chin as Chloe entered.

“I can do that.” Chloe said as she took the cloth away from the nurse and began to wipe blood from Lucifer’s face.

The nurse complied and left the two alone.

“You shouldn’t be here, I don’t want you to see me like this.” Lucifer muttered.

“I am not leaving you Lucifer. Did the doctor’s say anything about what is wrong?”

“Where is Beatrice? Please tell me you sent her home with someone suitable to tend to her needs.” Lucifer said avoiding the question.

“She is at home with her babysitter, now stop dodging the question.”

“Did you call Dan? Tell me he went wacko and is in an institute now.”

“I have not called him Lucifer, now answer me.”

“I can tell you arrested the murderer, did she give you any trouble?”

“Lucifer stop! Tell me what is wrong right now.” Chloe yelled frustrated.

“I feel fine.” He said, not making eye contact with Chloe.

She grabbed his face and turned it towards her own. “I didn’t ask how you feel, I asked what the doctor said.”

“I have a week, but probably two with my healing capability.” He said slowly, Chloe knew this but she needed to be sure.

“Maybe if I leave you will heal completely?” 

“We both know this is not a regular illness, and I do not want you to leave me alone with these idiots in my last moments.”

“Lucifer don’t talk like that.” 

He coughed up more blood into the bucket, “Look at me Chloe, I am not going to get better.”

“You cannot give up Lucifer!”

“Go home and get some rest, I expect to see you here tomorrow with your spawn.” 

“Lucife--” Chloe began.

“Please, for me?”

As much as she hated to do it she knew she had to. Chloe got up and left to go home for the night, she wasn’t going to tell Trixie about his time because she didn’t believe he was going to die. He survived months of torture and a shot to the stomach, for sure he could survive some stupid illness.

\---------------------------------

Lucifer sat in his bed continuing to cough up blood. He convinced the nurses to leave him alone for the night despite their best efforts to try and wipe the blood off his face and take care of him.

He knew it wasn’t the best idea but he crawled out of bed, stumbling at first and walked over to the open window displaying the city.

He had no idea what was happening, it was hard for him to think straight with the pain in his body and blood coming out of his mouth.

“Lucifer.” Said a familiar voice from behind. Lucifer turned to see Amenadiel standing with wings out and a face of awkwardness.

“What do you want? Do you know what is wrong with me?”

“I am sorry, I never wanted this to happen.”

“What did you do?”

Amenadiel stood in silence, not wanting to answer the question.

“What the Hell did Father make you do!” Lucifer yelled.

“He… He had me spray a powder on you. A powder that would cause an illness which cannot be healed without a cure which only Father possesses.”

“Why? Is this my punishment for doing what he was to cowardly to do?”

Amenadiel nodded, “I am sorry Brother.”

Lucifer calmed his anger, “I do not blame you Amenadiel. Of course that prick would be too afraid to do anything himself. So what is going to happen to me? Am I going to die?”

“It would seem so. I have no idea where you are going to end up, but Father wants you to know that Chloe and her spawn will end up in Heaven despite their relations to you.”

Lucifer didn’t say it but in his head he was thanking his Father for his mercy.

“How is Gabe doing?” Lucifer asked, changing the topic.

“You did quite a number on him. All of his wounds have healed but his wings are still far from recovery. Father has him supervising archangel recruits for now.”

As a response Lucifer smiled.

“Oh and before I go, Father told me to leave you this note.” Amenadiel said as he set the paper down on the bed and flew back to Heaven.

Lucifer stared down at the paper, almost afraid to see what was written. After what felt like ten minutes he approached the note and read what was on it.

“Lucifer you are bound to go and rule Hell once you die unless you….”

“That can’t be right?” Lucifer said with his jaw to the floor.

 

“Unless you kill Daniel Espinoza.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lil bit of angst ahead >:) also Part 2 is coming to an end, only a few chapters left!


	10. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer must decide what to do about Dan before the illness takes over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love seeing comments from you guys! Enjoy!

Why would his Father want Dan dead? What had he done besides been a complete Douche? Maybe Lucifer showing him his eyes would cause him to do something to rupture God’s plans? 

Lucifer used his remaining strength to untuck his wings and fly out back to his Penthouse. He would be back in the hospital by morning before anyone knew he was gone… Even Chloe.

What was he supposed to do? Just kill Dan and cover it up? Lucifer knew no matter what he was going to die it was just whether or not he would end up in Hell or Heaven. If he killed Dan he would spend the rest of his existence in Heaven where he would one day be joined by Chloe and Beatrice. However, if he did not kill Dan he would be sent to rule Hell and he would never see Chloe and Beatrice again.

What if they found out he killed Dan? Would they ever forgive him?

Lucifer couldn’t decide what to do so he planned on paying Dan a visit to see if he could figure out why his Father wanted him dead.

\---------------------------

Chloe had just arrived home after leaving Lucifer. She paid the babysitter and sat down on the couch with a cup of coffee, determined to stay up and find out what was wrong with Lucifer. If it was a human disease she would find the cure, and if not…. Well she would find a way for him to live. They had been through so much and things were finally going well and this had to happen.

Would her life always be like this if she continued to be with Lucifer? She knew that she would be able to handle the craziness but was it too much to put on her daughter? No, this was crazy she wasn’t actually thinking of breaking up with Lucifer because of his psycho family. Was she?

As if reading her mind Trixie came out of her room to comfort her Mother.

“Monkey, its way past your bedtime. What are you doing up?”

“I heard you come in and couldn’t fall back asleep. How is Lucifer?”

“He… He feels fine. The doctor’s still don’t know exactly what is wrong with him but I promise you he is going to be okay.”

“He dies a lot doesn’t he?”

“Yea.” Chloe said with a laugh, “He does.”

Trixie snuggled up next to her Mother on the couch and closed her eyes. “But that's okay, because I rather have him die a lot and come back then not have him at all.” The child finished as she drifted off to sleep.

Chloe thought back to the past month with Lucifer, it was the best month of her life. Sure there were moments when he could make her want to shoot him but nobody is perfect. She remembered their first date and flying up onto the highest building in Los Angeles, and that same night he opened up to her about his scars. He still hadn’t told her about what happened with his Mother when he was a boy or about Rachel but Lucifer was a hard nut to crack, and if anyone could crack him open it was her.

Her thoughts concluded that her daughter was right. No matter how much of an emotional rollercoaster Lucifer was, she didn’t want to live a second without him. His family was a pain in the ass but that wasn’t Lucifer’s fault. 

Chloe pushed the thoughts aside and focused on the task at hand. Finding a cure for Lucifer. She pulled out her laptop and spent hours searching different diseases that caused internal bleeding in the lungs and brain.

At first she thought he may have tuberculosis which was bleeding in the lungs, but the doctor’s would have said that if it was. Maybe it was tuberculosis and a mixture of something else? There could be a brain hemorrhage which would explain the bleeding in the brain but there had been no sign of a stroke which usually occurs if one has a brain hemorrhage.

Learning all these new medical terms and staying up so late had exhausted Chloe. She would stop by the hospital in the morning with Trixie before heading to work and dropping Chloe off at a friends house.

\------------------------------------------------

Amenadiel wandered the halls of his Father’s Temple before he reported back. His Father never was one to punish so unfairly but Lucifer had really crossed the line this time. Not only did he disrespect his Father, but he almost killed Gabriel.

He couldn’t help but wonder what was on the note he had left for Lucifer. As much as he wanted to ask his Father he knew now was not the time since God’s mood hadn’t been the happiest lately. Amenadiel was pretty sure his Father had offered Lucifer some sort of deal but what could it be? 

He turned a corner of the hallway, pondering his thoughts until he was approached by Gabriel.

“What is it Gabe?” Amenadiel asked, not in the best mood.

“Is that bastard Lucifer dead yet? He deserves everything Father gives him after breaking my wings.”

“Don’t speak about Luci that way! You know you deserved what you got! I can’t believe you, sleeping with a mortal then causing her death. You didn’t even let her family and friends remember her! That is sick and twisted, far worse than what Lucifer ever did!” Amenadiel yelled.

“Oh so you are siding with Lucifer now? Maybe you should be the new Devil, get cast off for questioning Father’s plans!” 

“If anyone deserves to fall it is you! You disobeyed almost every one of Father’s commandments!”

“Me? You sleep with a demon! You brought a man back from Hell, all of his murders are on your hands Amenadiel!”

“I was tasked to get Lucifer back to Hell no matter the cost!” Amenadiel defended.

“And how did that work? Last time I checked Lucifer is still living it up on the mortal plane!” Gabriel viciously teased.

“Father changed the mission and you know that! After we found out Mother escaped he no longer wanted me to send Lucifer back to Hell, he wanted me to help send Mother back.”

“You didn’t even catch Mother!” Gabe spat.

“That is right! I didn’t, Lucifer did! That is why you should be bowing down to him instead of screwing over his life. If it weren’t for him you would be dead and Heaven would be destroyed.” Amenadiel continued to yell angrily.

“I don’t have to take this from you! Why don’t you just speak to Father then fly back down to Earth and bang your petty demon.” Gabe began to turn and walk away but there was no way Amenadiel was going to let him get away with that.

Amenadiel grabbed Gabriel by the shoulders and turned him back around to deliver a sucker punch to the face.

“Fighting a cripple are we?” Gabriel uttered as held his throbbing nose.

“Technically this is a fair fight if I keep my wings back, or are you too afraid?”

“Far from it brother!” Gabriel said as he launched himself at Amenadiel. 

Knocking Amenadiel to the ground he started to beat the angel repeatedly in the face. Amenadiel kicked him off then wiped the blood from his face. Angels were never really used to the sight of blood because the only way they can bleed is if they are being attacked by another angel or a demon, well unless you were Lucifer.

Amenadiel kicked Gabriel in the stomach before he could gain his balance. While Gabriel was on all fours Amenadiel kicked him in the face non stop.

After a few kicks Gabe was able to grab his foot and twist it around causing a slight crack to Amenadiel’s knee.

However, Amenadiel shook off the slight fracture and pulled his foot away then grabbed Gabe by the arm and pulling, causing the shoulder to dislocate.

Gabriel slammed his body into his opponent’s gut causing the tall angel to fall to the ground. Taking advantage of the situation, Gabe grabbed Amenadiel’s wrists and broke both of them.

“Ahhh!” Amenadiel yelled out in pain, but didn’t let that get the better of him. He hopped back up and broke both of Gabriel’s knees with a few swift kicks.

They were now both beaten and bloodied, barely able to move. Just as they were about to launch at each other a loud booming voice stopped them.

“Enough! I will not have two of my best archangel’s killing each other!” God yelled as he entered the hall.

“He started it!” Yelled Gabriel.

God yelled full of frustration, “Shut up Gabriel! I have had enough of your antagonizing! I let you go unpunished after your sins and then I let Lucifer suffer for attacking you! Now you thank me by fighting your own brother?” He obviously was having enough of Gabriel’s bullshit.

“But Father--” 

“Get out of here before I decide to actually punish you myself!” 

Gabriel left the scene leaving Amenadiel and his Father alone.

“Thank you Father, I should not have initiated such a fight.” Amenadiel apologized as he bowed down to the being in front of him, wincing a bit as he felt the sharp pain in his broken knee.

God wrapped Amenadiel in a glow, healing his wounds immediately.

“Do not worry my boy, have you done as I have asked?”

“Yes sir.” Replied the archangel, as much as he wanted to ask his Father why Lucifer deserved such punishment he held it back, knowing what happened to the last guy who questioned Father.

“Good, then I suggest you rest for a while until I have a new task for you.”

Amenadiel nodded and took his leave.

\--------------------------------------------

Lucifer arrived at Dan’s apartment wearing one of his suits. It was hard for him even walk but he had things to do and wouldn’t let a few drops of blood in his system stop him.

Dan was on his couch shaking. The apartment had been torn apart and there were shattered beer bottles everywhere. He obviously wasn’t taking the whole “I am actually the Devil and an Angel” news well.

Maybe killing him would be a merciful thing to do anyway? He was obviously going mad and it would be easy for Lucifer make the murder look like a suicide. Chloe and Beatrice would never know….

Lucifer approached the man, somehow hearing him Dan turned around eyes wide.

“Please… Don’t hurt me!” Begged the man as he shielded himself with his hands.

“Listen Douche, if I was going to hurt you, your hands would do nothing to stop me. Also, I just wanted to talk to you… For now.” 

“Oh.. So you are not going to do the eye thing again?” 

“Not unless you annoy me.”

The normal Lucifer behavior seemed to calm Dan down.

“So it's all true? God, the Devil, Heaven, Hell, Ange--” Dan said bewildered.

“Yes, yes now please do not list off everything that your puny mind contains, I do not have the time nor patience.”

“Do Chloe and Beatrice know?” 

“Yes, Beatrice has never seen the eyes but she has seen my wings. Chloe never directly looked into my eyes but she knows about them.”

“And they are not crazy?” 

“No. They are special, only few people cannot lose their minds after seeing such divine beings.”

“You are far from divine buddy, but I think I am gonna be ok. I was a little freaked out at first but I think I can handle it.”

Lucifer had not expected Dan to be able to cope with the situation but the Douche apparently does have his moments.

Dan continued to talk, “I guess I owe you an apology then… For calling you crazy and all. But that doesn’t mean you are not a bad guy.” 

“If you would just stop thinking about yourself for one second you could see how good I am… But thanks I guess, Dan.”

Dan smiled at the fact he had just called him Dan and not Douche or Danny Boy or some other irritating nickname. Maybe Lucifer wasn’t that bad but he still was the Devil.. Or some form of it so Dan would have to be careful.

“I guess I should give Chloe a call too and apologize for my behavior. I really fucked up didn’t I?” Dan admitted.

“Yes, yes you did.” Lucifer said as he started to leave, “Oh and let's not tell anyone I was here. I am supposed to be resting.. Doctor’s orders.” He winked.

As much as Dan didn’t like what Lucifer was up to he didn’t want to get on the Devil’s bad side so he obeyed.

\------------------------------------

Lucifer was now back in bed at the hospital, like he had thought no one noticed he was gone. What was he supposed to do now? Dan was actually showing to not be that much of a Douche as much as Lucifer hated to admit it. 

He closed his eyes to get some rest, hopefully his mind would be clearer tomorrow to help make the decision and soon for he did not have a lot of time left. What Lucifer thought could be two weeks was now seeming to only be a few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had to do some medical research for this chapter :P


	11. I Am The Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is moments away from death so he has to make his decision... Kill Dan and go to Heaven or let him live and go to Hell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I am posting later today, I was busy and this chapter is extra long so it took more time to write. Enjoy!

Chloe popped into the hospital with Trixie to see how Lucifer was doing before she went to work. He was somehow sleeping in the rather uncomfortable hospital bed, but that didn’t stop Trix from bursting into the room.

“Lucifer!” She yelled.

The man slowly opened his eyes, grunting at the sudden wave of pain from his body.

“Hello Spawn, I did not expect to see you up so early? What did your Mother feed you? You know now that I think about it what do you feed her when I am not around? Surely not that toaster garbage that I wouldn’t even feed my hellhounds.”

“You mean Pop tarts?” 

“Exactly! I swear they make those with cardboard.”

Ignoring the comments as usual, Trixie hopped on the bed and gave him a big hug.

“Argh.. Easy I am a tad bit fragile at the moment.” Lucifer winced.

“Sorry Lucifer.” The child said sadly, releasing the hug.

He hated seeing the little one sad so Lucifer squeezed her tightly, ignoring the pain. 

“But how could I get through my day without your agonizing embraces.”

This caused Trixie to giggle as she then hopped off the bed and went out in the hall to give the adults some time alone.

A wave of depression took over Lucifer. How would he live without that little Devil? Beatrice looked up to him as a hero, she was probably the first person to see the good in him, even before Chloe. He knew he couldn’t exist knowing he would never see her again, the only way he could prevent that is if he killed Dan. 

“What's wrong?” Chloe asked.

“I am going to miss the little one. I am afraid I won’t make it to her soccer game this Saturday.”

“What do you mean? Lucifer we are going to save you and even if we don’t you said you had another two weeks?”

“I thought I had two weeks, but this curse or whatever it is will have killed me in a couple days.”

Chloe couldn’t believe it was this bad. She would not believe it, she would find a cure even if she had to go to Heaven herself and ask God.

Lucifer crawled out of bed and wrapped his arms around the woman he loved. He kissed her forehead and let her tears fall out and soak into his gown.

Lucifer tried to make her feel better with his words. “You will be okay my Love, Father promised you and your spawn passage to Heaven. And I will be watching over you two every second while you are on the mortal plane. I also am leaving Maze here, she will be bound to protect Beatrice and you until you die.”

“Where are you going?” Chloe asked with a sniffle.

“What do you mean?” Lucifer asked, even though he knew exactly what she meant.

“Heaven or Hell? Where are you going to end up?”

How was he supposed to answer that? There was no way in Hell he was going to tell her about the deal with Dan and he didn’t have any idea of what he was going to do.

“I… I don’t know.” 

“No matter what, just know that you deserve Heaven. If your Father sends you to Hell then you remember that it is not because you are bad. Because damn it Lucifer you are good and you are loved and far from the evil Devil everyone thinks you are.” Chloe said in frustration while holding back more tears.

The words reassured him. The worst part of going to Hell was not the physical downsides, like the screaming or the heat or the darkness. It was the thoughts, the regret that consumes you. What people don’t realize is the Devil is just like all of the souls sent down to Hell. He is tortured by his thoughts, regrets what he did wrong, he pleads for forgiveness.

But this time would be different if he went to Hell. The thoughts wouldn’t be of regret or pleads for forgiveness but those of sorrow and the longing for Chloe and Beatrice. Lucifer did not regret what he did to Gabriel, because it was what he was made to do. He was made to serve punishment.

Did God always plan on Lucifer being the Devil? Had he always planned to make him suffer for his whole life? All of his happiness was probably just a way for his Father to make the upcoming torture even worse.

Realizing Chloe was still looking at him for a response he replied with a simple phrase. The few words that were so overused yet if used correctly, meant something so rare and special. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too Lucifer.”

Those were probably the last words he would ever have with Chloe Decker, the mysterious and perfect being. 

\-----------------------------------

Lucifer left the hospital an hour later, Chloe and Trixie would be busy the rest of the day so hopefully they would not come to check on him. He could feel his life reaching an end, it was coming quicker than expected. At first he thought two weeks, then two days, and now he gave himself a few hours.

He didn’t know what he was going to do but after a quick explanation to Maze on her new duty, she angrily nodded and left Lucifer to enjoy his last moments. 

He had decided to leave a gift for Beatrice and Chloe. He couldn’t figure out what to leave though, it had to be something that showed “going away, thank you, and I love you” all in one. 

The idea for Chloe hit him after a few minutes and with a few calls it was ready. During the finishing touches of Chloe’s present, he thought of a few gifts for her spawn and instead of picking one he picked them all.

With all of it together he stopped by Chloe’s empty house. He placed the tokens on the table where he had spent multiple breakfasts. Memories of their time together flashed through his head, he laughed as he noticed a spot of whip cream that Chloe must have missed while cleaning up after their anniversary dinner.

A tear fell down his eye, he was never one to cry but the thought of possibly never seeing these two perfect specimens again made his heart hurt. 

Lucifer left the house and fell to his knees as a sudden pain shot throughout his body. He coughed out more blood than usual taking it as a sign he was running out of time.

What was he going to do? Dan was a piece of shit and his death would benefit many lives in Lucifer’s opinion. Yet how could he live in Heaven with Chloe and Beatrice knowing what he had done to get there. Chloe would not approve, would she? Maybe he could keep her from finding out...

It started to rain as Lucifer stood outside, causing Lucifer to rush to cover in his car. He pulled down his car mirror to fix his wet hair.  
He stopped messing with his hair and just stared at himself. Not caring about what he looked like but who he was.

Things like this always happened when he tried to be the good guy. He tried to make life better for the Angels by questioning his Father and ends up getting cast out to Hell. He promises to send Mother back to Hell only to receive months of torture. He turns in his brother for trying to hide his sins and ends up getting sick and doomed to die. So why did he try to be good when all it got him was pain? Maybe it was about time he stopped being good and took what he wanted for himself.

That was it. Lucifer wasn’t going to go out as some saint but as the thing he was destined to be. The Devil.

With a quick smirk and a flash of hellfire in his eyes he put his care in drive and headed to Dan’s.

\----------------------------

Lucifer entered the apartment only to see it empty. His phone rang suddenly and the number had not been in his contacts.

“Looking for me Lucifer? Your brother Gabriel warned me of the deal your Father planned and so you are going to have to find me if you want me dead, and from the looks of it you don’t have much time. I knew you were always an ass but I didn’t think you would stoop this low.” Dan laughed sinisterly.

Lucifer smiled as he noticed the map of LA displayed across the coffee table, and circled was an abandoned factory.

“Do not worry Danny Boy, I am sure I will be able to find you.” Lucifer snickered as he hung up the phone.

The content of his voice caused Dan to worry. He then remembered the map he left out.

“Shit!” Dan yelled. Of course he would forget the one crucial piece of evidence to his location. He needed help and fast, he pulled out his phone and dialed 911.

\--------------------------------

Chloe sat at her desk finishing up some reports when she noticed the immediate commotion all over the precinct.

“All available squad cars need to get to this location immediately. The targets are supposedly armed and dangerous.” Yelled the Lieutenant.

“What is going on.” Chloe asked as she walked over to the woman giving orders.

“We have received a call from your ex-husband. Apparently he uncovered some big drug ring and he is cornered in an abandoned factory along with other hostages.”

Chloe immediately knew something was off. Dan would not be looking into some drug ring since he wasn’t even an officer anymore. She never called him after seeing Lucifer so this probably was him going crazy.

Chloe picked up her cellphone and called Dan.

“Chloe! I need you here now!” Dan yelled into the phone.

“What the Hell Dan? I know for a fact you did not actually uncover some gang so why is the whole station rushing out to your location?”

“Lucifer is coming to kill me! I don’t have time to explain but I am not lying!”

“That doesn’t even make sense! Lucifer is in the hospital!”

“Fuck! How is he already here--” The call disconnected.

Chloe got into her car and drove over to the hospital. She entered his room only to find it unoccupied. When she asked the nurses where he went they didn’t even know he left.

Why would Lucifer be doing this? There was no time to think, she just had to stop him before he did anything bad.

\----------------------------------------

“Ex-Detective Douche! Where are you? Surely you are not afraid of lil ol’ me? What happened to the macho man that tried to attack me just to prove to his wife that he actually had a pair?” Lucifer yelled as he slowly roamed the inside of the factory.

Lucifer suddenly heard sirens, that son of bitch must have called the cops.

“You think some petty humans will stop me from getting to you?” He chuckled.

Dozens of officers surrounded the scene with guns at pointed at Lucifer.

“Hold your fire!” Yelled the Lieutenant.

“Oh no please fire all you want! You see I came here to kill Daniel and I don’t know how but he convinced you all to come to his aid.” Lucifer exclaimed.

The officers stood confused, not sure what to do. 

“Mr. Morningstar we don’t have time for your games right now, can you please step out of the way?” 

“Games? My dear this is very real, I am going to kill Dan and you can try to stop me all you want but you will fail. I actually encourage you to defend him, I might as well have a little fun with this.” 

Realizing the seriousness in his voice the officers raised their guns around him while the Lieutenant approached him with handcuffs.

Lucifer laughed as he let the woman apply the handcuffs.

“This is not a joke Mr. Morningstar.” Spoke the Lieutenant.

“Isn’t it though?” He said as he revealed his hands which were somehow free from the cuffs.

“Down on the ground Mr. Morningstar!” One of the officers yelled as he pointed the gun at him.

“Afraid not!” Lucifer said as he slapped the gun out of the officer’s hand and knocked him out with one punch.

To get the officers to shoot he grabbed the gun and shot it at them a few times, purposely missing.

Before the Lieutenant could give orders Lucifer head butted her, causing her to go unconscious. The men and women in blue fired multiple shots at him, all causing no damage since Chloe was not around. 

He picked up one of the officers and through him into a group of cops. Before they gained their balance Lucifer blocked their path to re-enter the fight with a couple of old shipping containers that weighed tons.

A few of the newest recruits ended up running away in fear while Lucifer easily took out the remaining police officers. He didn’t kill any of them but they were all unconscious.

“Nice try Dan! Now are you down cowering? The Grim Reaper is here for your soul!” Lucifer bellowed into the empty factory.

Dan was hiding behind an old metal shelf, shivering in fear. He had just witnessed that thing take out pretty much the whole LA police force and come out without a scratch. He held his gun tightly, knowing it would do nothing for him but maybe there was a small chance he would be saved. 

After a few minutes Lucifer had found his prey, he threw the man into the center of the factory as if this building was his stage.

Lucifer took in the scene around him for it was going to be the last time he would breathe in mortal air. The factory was partly in flames from some of the bullets that hit old propane tanks. The building would collapse at any second, and as officers started to awake Lucifer motioned them out of the building with a gun pointed at them. 

It wasn’t Lucifer’s job to take away these people’s lives so he spared them.

Without anyone noticing, Chloe slipped into the crumbling factory just in time to see the bloodied officers and their faces full of fear. Only Lucifer could have done that.

Lucifer pointed the gun at Dan’s head. “Alright Douche we are all alone now. You weren’t supposed to know I was coming. I would have made sure your death was painless and you wouldn’t have had a second to fear what was next because you would have been dead in a flash. But I guess my brother wanted you to suffer before you passed on, not my fault.”

“Lucifer… Please you don’t have to do this!”

“Don’t I! I keep trying to tell myself that I don’t have to be the bad guy. I keep telling myself if I am the son my Father wanted I will be happy. At first I thought the son he wanted was an Angel, a pure soul. But I finally get it now! He doesn’t want me to be an Angel… He wants me to be the Devil! And if I don’t appeal to his wishes I won’t be happy. I deserve to be happy!” Lucifer was now screaming as his eyes turned red, “I never asked to become The Devil you know, but if I embrace who I am supposed to be then maybe I can be happy.”

Dan tried to beg for his life, “Think about Trixie! Think about Chloe! They wouldn’t approve of this!”

“Don’t you see! I am doing this for them! My Father said as long as I kill you I will be sent to Heaven.” 

“Lucifer have you ever killed someone?” Dan asked out of nowhere, trying to guilt Lucifer into letting him live.

The question took Lucifer by surprise.

“Yes I have Dan.” He replied hoarsely.

“Then what number am I? The thousandth? As egotistic as you are you must keep count.” Dan spat, not afraid of death anymore but pissed off.

“The third.” Lucifer muttered, no longer staring at Dan but at the space in front of him however the gun pointed at Dan didn’t move an inch.

“What? No way! If it was really three then tell me about them. We got time.”

“Not as much as you think Douche but very well, I might as well tell someone before I die.” Lucifer said, no longer screaming but speaking in a calmed tone.

“Well get on with it.” Dan sighed.

Lucifer took a gulp not wanting to reflect on the memories.

“You would be my third. My second was my Mother when I killed her in order to send her back to Hell. My first…. Was my son.”

Chloe’s jaw dropped as well as Dan’s. She had never heard anything about a son? And why did Lucifer kill him?

“Wait so let me guess, you impregnated someone on Earth and killed the child so you didn’t have to worry about him.” Dan teased viciously.

Ignoring the comment, Lucifer continued the story. “It happened before I was cast out to Hell. When I first started to question my Father, he took it upon himself to give me my own son in hopes that I would understand why he had to do what he did and not not give us free will.”

Lucifer had a smile creeping onto his face as he recalled the memories of his son. “His name was Acanthite. And no he wasn’t named after the mineral, it just so happened the man who discovered the rock named it Acanthite too. Anyways, I no longer cared about questioning my Father for I had my own child to care for. I watched after my boy for years, teaching him how to be the best archangel possible.”

The smile faded and a face of sadness took over. “He was about Beatrice’s age when he died. One morning I woke up and he wasn’t in his bed, I went to search for him when Amenadiel told me he had been taken to the Field with my Mother. Not seeing the problem I peacefully flew over to the Field. I could feel that something was wrong as I came near, Acanthite sat in the tall grass unable to move. Before I could ask what happened my Mother cast some sort of spell on me which allowed her to control my actions. She had me pick up a sword and… and kill my own son.”

Lucifer still had the gun pointed at Dan but was now fighting back tears. “At the time I had no idea why she made me do it but once my Father came he told me it was to get back at him. She thought my son was distracting me from my destiny to overrule Father. I knew that Acanthite was my Father’s way of keeping me from questioning him but I didn’t care… I loved my son. And she had made me kill him! So my Mother was cast to Hell where I was sent years later once I continued to question my Father.”

Dan began to speak realizing Lucifer was finished. “Well it sounds to me you don’t like killing so why do this?”

Chloe immediately face palmed, Dan was such an idiot. That was obviously the worst way of going about the situation.

Before Lucifer could respond, Chloe raised her gun at Lucifer and walked out from behind the crates. As much as she hated to point her gun at him, she wouldn’t let him kill Dan even if she had to shoot him herself. That was her job as a cop, protect the innocent… Even though Dan was far from it.

“Lucifer I need you to stop.” She spoke softly.

The Devil was surprised by her presence. “Chloe? What… You are not supposed to be here.” He said as he kept the gun to Dan’s head.

“Yeah Chloe what the Hell are you doing? Shoot him already!” Yelled Dan.

“Shut up Dan!” Lucifer and Chloe yelled at the same time.

He closed his mouth and stayed in his position while the two talked.

“Lucifer this isn’t you.” Chloe continued.

“I am The Devil! Of course this is me! If I don’t kill Dan then I go back to Hell once I die.. Which by my account is in a few minutes.”

Chloe didn’t know what to do, she didn’t want to see Lucifer end up in Hell. He didn’t deserve it just like she had said before.

“You are the only one who can decide who you are supposed to be. Not your Father, not me, not any Angel or Demon. Who you live and die as is your choice. I know you think your Father wants you to be the Devil but it doesn’t matter what he wants. If you want to be the pure Angel then you do it.”

“But…” Lucifer said as he fumbled his hands around the gun, now having second thoughts.

“When you raised your son you raised him to be good. To be a pure archangel right?”

“Yes..”

“Then would your son approve of what you are doing? Is this who Acanthite’s father really was? Lucifer, I know you. You are a good guy and that is who you want to be. I love you because you fight so hard to prove everyone wrong, they all expect you to be some horrible monster but you are far from it and continue to show it. Don’t give up on yourself now, you have to fight until the end! For me?” She pleaded as she lowered her gun.

Lucifer stared at Chloe then back at Dan. He chuckled and threw the gun to the side. 

“I love you Chloe Decker. Thank you.” 

Lucifer collapsed to the floor as blood began to drip from his lips. Chloe ran to him and looked for a pulse, she found none.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you guys finally found out what Lucifer's Mother did to him when he was young..... 1 or 2 chapters left! XD Please comment any suggestions or thoughts below!!


	12. The Soccer Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Lucifer gone how will Chloe go on? And what will Trixie do....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter! Enjoy!

Chloe sat on the cement floor in tears as she held the body of the man she loved in her hands. The building was crumbling around her but she had no desire to move. Dan forced her to get up as he carried Lucifer’s body out of the wreckage.

The building was surrounded by officers and the fire department had just showed up. Once the officers realized that Lucifer was dead most of them headed back to the Precinct to continue their jobs. Chloe sat in the shock blanket, staring into space. How could they just move on like that? It broke her heart that only few people would not be able to move on so easily. Few people would have trouble getting up the next morning knowing someone they loved died. Not only that, but only she and Dan knew that he had gone to Hell. 

How was she supposed to tell Trixie? She would never believe he was dead, she would wait up every night waiting for him. Every time someone would knock on the door she would run to it to see if it was him. Every morning she would check the kitchen to see if he had made them breakfast. Because just like he said, it is hard to kill an Angel.

But Chloe knew the truth, there would be no more surprise visits in the night, or knocks at the door, or delicious breakfasts. Maybe she should wait a week before telling Trixie about Lucifer, maybe there was still hope he would come back.

Chloe knew she was kidding herself but she could live with the lie for a little while. Why would God even make such a deal with him? Dan didn’t seem to be that bad of a guy, just a giant dick so why want him dead?

The Lieutenant interrupted her thoughts as she interviewed Chloe on what had happened. She told as much as she felt necessary. She came in just as Lucifer was about to kill Dan and she stopped him. Sadly, he was ill and only had a few minutes left so he died. 

How could she describe that event in such few words? She probably found out the worst thing to ever happen to Lucifer, and then just as he was about to kill her ex-husband and the father of her child, she stopped him with every ounce of encouragement she had. Finally at the end of the commotion the man she loved fell to the ground with a smile on his face. He was happy with his choice…. He was content.

Shouldn’t that make her happy? Shouldn’t she be content as well? No, she would never be because he died for doing the right thing. He didn’t deserve to die and he didn’t deserve to be sent to Hell, so no she would never be content.

Somehow in all the hecticness Dan had driven her home where she now laid on her couch. Trixie wouldn’t be home until tomorrow night since her friend had taken her on a camping trip. Tomorrow was Friday and then Saturday she would have to take her to the soccer game. The one Lucifer was supposed to be at.

“Do you need anything?” Dan asked as he started to head out.

“No.” Chloe mumbled.

He could tell she just wanted to be alone so he left after ordering a pizza for her. As much as Dan had hated Lucifer, Chloe loved him and what kind of man would he be if he didn’t help her in her hard times.

Chloe got up and poured herself a glass of scotch. She then noticed the gifts wrapped on the table. She first opened the letter on top to see who they were from.

“To Chloe and Beatrice  
From Lucifer”

Tears fell down her face as she opened her present. It was a necklace with a bullet hanging through the chains. Confused, she read the note that came along with it.

“Chloe,  
You are probably very confused on what this is so let me explain.  
This is the bullet you shot me in the leg with. After calling in a  
Few favors I was able to get this one out of evidence and had  
One of my friends who was in the jewelry business make it into  
A necklace. I expect you to wear this everyday so you don’t  
Forget me. Not that you could forget me if you even tried.”

On the side of the paragraph he had drawn the same little devil face that he had on the paper airplane he threw at Malcolm. 

Chloe couldn’t help but laugh at the memory of when she shot Lucifer. He had been so shocked by the pain, and she had been so freaked out that she actually shot him. At the time she thought he was a crazy guy who thought he was The Devil but now that she knew the truth it made the memory even funnier. That was the first time he had ever been shot and boy was his reaction hilarious.

As she looked at all the other gifts she realized they were all addressed to her daughter. She left them on the table for Trixie to open later. The pizza arrived and the rest of the night Chloe drowned away her sorrows in beer, junk food, and TV.

\------------------------

The next morning Maze could feel the shift in the world with Lucifer’s soul now departed. Her new duty had began, protect Chloe and Beatrice at all costs until they die. She dropped by Chloe’s house to check on them.

When she entered the house she saw the mortal woman asleep on the couch, she was underneath piles of used tissues and candy wrappers. Maze checked Trixie’s room only to find it emptied. She immediately awoke Chloe to ask where she was.

Chloe opened her eyes slowly, her head was throbbing in pain from the hangover and the sadness suddenly re-entered her life.

“What do you want Maze?”

“Where is the child?” Maze asked impatiently.

“Trixie is on a camping trip with her friend, she won’t be back until tonight.”

“Where?”

“At the nearest camping site. Why do you wanna know?”

 

“If you forgot, I am sworn to protect both of you until you die.”

“Does this mean I should expect you to be in my house every morning?”

“No, I am a Demon so I shall use more subtle ways like hiding in the shadows and communicating to my colleagues.”

“I do not even want to know what other demons are going to be watching over me the rest of my life.” Chloe said with a sigh as she rubbed her eyes.

“I am not happy about this either. I should be in Hell with Lucifer right now, torturing souls but instead I am stuck on this shitty planet watching over his two mortals. At least you two have proven to be somewhat tolerable.” Maze pouted as she crossed her arms.

Chloe brushed off the comment and went to make herself breakfast. It had been a while since she had made her own breakfast, Lucifer usually did it for her. The thought of him was unbearable. There was no way she would ever find another man like Lucifer. She didn’t even want to find anyone else because there was only one person made to be with her. Only one body that was made for her to be held in and that was Lucifer. 

She wouldn’t even see him in Heaven when she died. Hopefully he would find some way to come back from the dead once more but he was supposed to die this time. God was the only one who could bring Lucifer back but he was also the one who wanted him dead. 

Maze saw her struggling and walked over to help her cook. The Demon grabbed the eggs out of the fridge and cracked them onto a hot pan as Chloe sat down.

“Since when can you cook?” Chloe asked, surprised by the Demon’s hidden talent.

“You think I just have sex and get drunk during my free time?”

“Well yeah.” Chloe teased.

Maze actually laughed at the remark, Chloe had never seen the Demon even smile unless Trixie was around or Lucifer did something really bad.

“Do you think Lucifer will have changed back to his old ways by the next time you see him?” Chloe asked, starting a new topic.

“I hope he will but even if he doesn’t how will he rule Hell if he can’t even kill a man?” Maze said as she put the eggs on a plate and served them to Chloe.

“Did you know about Acanthite?” Chloe’s curiosity kicked in.

Maze paused, knowing that it was a hard topic for Lucifer and he would want to tell her about his son himself. But he wasn’t ever going to see his mortal again so she might as well tell her a little bit.

“Yes. Whenever Lucifer was feeling chummy he would tell stories for hours about his son and their adventures. His Father would assign them special tasks in order to help them bond and it worked. From what I hear they were also a powerhouse team, they could accomplish more together than all the other archangels combined.” Maze said in a tone of amazement.

“But wasn’t he only about 8 years old?” Chloe asked confused, imagining Trixie running all over kingdom come enduring dangerous missions.

“Yes but his strength and mind was that of a thousand year old archangel.”

“How?”

“Lucifer raised him that way. You see if God put all his effort into making one powerful archangel it could conquer the world by the time it was sixteen. But God doesn’t do that, he focuses his effort on multiple things in order to keep a balance. He uses it on archangels, humans, animals, the land, and millions of other things. Lucifer didn’t have to worry about any of that so he could focus all of his time on his son and making him the most powerful archangel to exist.”

“Would his Father have allowed him to create such a powerful being?”

“Who knows, my guess is yes because Lucifer was Samael at the time and all Samael wanted was to bring goodness all across the universe, just like God. He was training his son to be powerful but also how to use his power for good. Stupid if you ask me.” Maze chuckled.

Chloe was fascinated by Lucifer’s past and even though she would probably never get the chance to hear him tell her about his memories himself, she enjoyed knowing more about his time before the Fall.

“Thank you for talking to me Maze, as much as you probably hated it… It made me feel a little better.”

Maze nodded with a smirk, maybe the mortal wasn’t so bad? The demon checked her watch and realized she had a meeting with some of Lux’s accountants soon.

“Alright Decker I gotta go, oh and Lucifer told me to leave you this flash drive once he….died.” Maze said as she tossed the flash drive on the table and walked out.

Chloe was not sure what she was going to find on the flash drive but she had nothing to do that day so she pulled out her laptop and plugged it in.

Multiple videos popped up labeled “For Chloe”. She clicked the first one open and witnessed Lucifer sitting in front of a camera with no shirt on. There were no scars on his chest so this first one must have been from before his torture. Curious, Chloe hit play.

“Hello Detective! I don’t know why but I suddenly had the urge in the middle of the night to make this video. I guess I am very confused on what you are since you can somehow resist my charms but it has inspired me to write some songs! I have one in particular that I am going to play for you on this camera and bloody hell if I know if you will ever see this but oh well!” Lucifer said as he pulled out a guitar.

It turned out the videos on the flashdrive were all of Lucifer playing songs he had written about his time with Chloe. They first began as songs about her being a mysterious girl giving him blue balls but then as she progressed through the videos and months had passed between them they turned into songs that were serious and how he was confused about his feelings. The last few videos were love songs he had created after his torture.

After hours of watching them, Chloe couldn’t help but break into tears. This perfect man was all hers but now he was gone. Maybe she should have let him kill Dan… Chloe clicked on the last video to get the dark thoughts out of her mind.

“Alright so I couldn’t come up with a song for these thoughts so I think I will just say them. I guess I am thanking you Chloe because I never thought anyone could see me for who I am. And if you ever see these ridiculous videos that I record in the dead of night while in my pajamas well then I want you to promise me that you will always help me be good when I am too dumb enough to see what I am doing is bad. Alright? I am going to hold you to that now because even though you are not bound to your word like I am, you owe me this much for making you breakfast everyday for a month.” Lucifer said with a laugh. 

“I should probably go now because it is almost time for me to drop by and fall asleep next to you. I swear one of these days you are going to let me sleep with you and you are just gonna regret putting it off so long. I love you Chloe.” 

The video ended there and Chloe replayed the last sentence a few times, imagining that he was there with her saying those words in person.

There was a sudden knock at the door and half of her heart was hoping it was Lucifer. When she opened the door she saw her daughter standing with her suitcase in hand. 

“Mommy I had the best camping trip! We were telling ghost stories and I told that one that Lucifer told us that one night on the beach! How is he by the way? When can I see him?” The little girl asked happily.

Chloe hated lying but she was going to wait a while until she told her that Lucifer was dead. Who knows, he could show up in their kitchen tomorrow cooking breakfast.

“He is still not feeling well, we will see him when he feels better okay? Why don’t you tell me more about the trip while I order some chinese for dinner.” Chloe said, trying to hide her sadness the best she could.

“Ok!” Her daughter yelled happily, not picking up on Chloe’s lie. Maybe those acting classes her mother had made her take were good for something.

The rest of the night Chloe listened to Trixie’s stories of the camping trip and how she couldn’t wait to see Lucifer.

\----------------------------------------

“Mommy can I open these presents?” The little girl yelled as she awoke her Mother the next morning.

Chloe awoke to another morning without Lucifer by her side. Just as she had expected Lucifer was not in her kitchen making breakfast, but she had to push aside the sadness for now because she had a daughter she had to stay strong for.

“Monkey those are from Lucifer. You can open them now if you like while I get your breakfast ready. Remember we have to be at the soccer fields in an hour.”

Trixie unwrapped the gifts, the first one was a small box full of notecards. Her daughter seemed disappointed at first noticing all she got was pieces of paper until she noticed what was written on them.

“Mom he gave me all of his recipes! Now we can cook food as good as he does!” 

Chloe smiled, of course he wouldn’t let them live the rest of their lives feeding off of fast food or “garbage” as Lucifer put it.

The ball of energy in human form continued to open her gifts.

“He bought us unlimited passes to the Zoo! We can go whenever we want and get everything there for free!” Trixie cheered.

Pulling the paper off the next present she smiled as she looked at the framed picture herself.

“What is it baby?” Chloe said as she noticed her daughter’s smile somehow grow bigger than it already was.

“He drew a picture just like mine!” She said as she turned it to Chloe’s view. It was a picture of Trixie drawn in crayon with a cape on and the paper was labeled as “My Hero”.

Chloe could hold the tears back no longer.

“Mommy why are you crying?” 

“Because Lucifer is amazing.”

“He is.” Trixie replied as she gave her Mother a hug to comfort her, still having no idea that this gracious man was dead.

After eating breakfast the two headed to the soccer field for Trixie’s soccer game.

\----------------------------------------------

It was halftime and their teams were tied. Chloe stood on the sidelines with a couple of other parents, it was weird sitting alone while all the other parents were married couples happily watching their child together.

Once the buzzer went off the players headed back onto the field and Trixie was set as forward. Minutes passed as neither team scored. The timer was going down and her daughter had the ball, running towards the goal.

With seconds left Trixie kicked the ball into the goal bringing her team the victory. They all cheered and once the coach was finished talking Trixie ran over to Chloe ready to go.

“I am sorry Lucifer couldn’t make it Sweetie but that was an amazing goal!” Chloe said as she hugged her daughter.

“What do you mean? Lucifer is right there?” The little girl said as she pointed to behind Chloe.

She turned and sure enough stood the man she loved, wearing his suit and tie. He opened his arms and Trixie ran into them then he proceeded to pick her up off the ground.

“Yes little spawn! That was quite the kick, I think you deserve some ice cream after such a game.” Lucifer spoke cheerfully as if he hadn’t just died days ago.

Chloe slapped him in the face, causing quite the confused expression to both the two faces in front of her.

She leaned into his ear and whispered, “That was for dieing again.” Then she kissed him as Trixie covered her eyes. “That was for coming back.”

As they walked to the car as a happy family, Chloe’s hand in Lucifer’s and Trixie in the man’s arm the Detective couldn’t help but smile at the envious faces of the other parents. Because this handsome Devil was all hers.

They piled into the car and before Chloe could ask any questions Beatrice beat her to the punch.

“Why were you so sick Lucifer? And why did Mom say I couldn’t see you for a while?”

“Well…” Lucifer said putting it into simple words. “I was given a test.” 

He then smiled at Chloe. 

“And I passed with flying colors.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing Part 2 so much, I decided that I am going to make a Part 3! I may take a week off before starting it so just look around for it ;) This was my favorite chapter to write by far just because of the ending. Hope you all enjoyed this story so far as much as I have! The next part will tie up some loose ends regarding Acanthite and Rachel.


End file.
